


Truthseeker

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [5]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!not who you expect, Bee!Ruth Rose, Chloe redemption comes earlier, DOES SENTI-BUG COUNT AS A SPOILER???, F/M, Fox!Josh, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Lila's Lies Get Exposed, M/M, Multi, Natalie Sancoeur Redemption, No Gabriel Agreste Redemption, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Soulmate AU, Trio are the only soulmates, Turtle!Dink, eventual identity reveal, everyone has to suffer before we get the good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Storyline: AU where Miraculous Ladybug and Mystery-verse combine. When Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway, visit Paris, the trio become the targets of both a liar determined to tear down their reputation and a mind-controlling terrorist determined to make Paris a difficult time for them. Will they be able to keep the trouble from tearing their world apart? (Warning: the trio are all pan for each other so there will be romance… you've been warned.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant (mentioned), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg (mentioned), Plagg/Tikki
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 125
Kudos: 29





	1. Welcome to Paris! Oh, no, wait, there's an Akuma attacking at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm Mara Jade, and this is my very first fanfiction. Before you start reading, I need to let you know a few things.
> 
> Number one: If you see anyone else's work or ideas, please let me know in the comments down below so I can give credit to them.
> 
> Number two: Chat Blanc is canon, but Loveater and Miracle Queen are not. So everyone gets redeemed except for Lila, because, well, she's Lila. And Hawkmoth, can't forget him. (I just looked over this and the thing said "Catalyst" not "Loveater." So sorry for the confusion, but Season 3 finale is not canon.)
> 
> Number three: Please let me know what I should do next, if you have any OG Akumas and/or characters you want the gang to interact with, please let me know over (what is it, DMs?) or comments (I'm not that talented.)
> 
> Number four: I take praise, advice, and criticism. No Lila trolls, although I will probably change my mind and have Josh just flat-out roast her or something.
> 
> Finally, enjoy!

16-year-old Dink Duncan leaned against the back of the chair and sighed. The plane trip to Paris had ended a few hours ago, and he was exhausted. Having his girlfriend, Ruth Rose, sleeping on his right shoulder really wasn't helping his desire to get in bed as soon as he could. His left arm was around his boyfriend, Josh, who was sketching a dream that he’d had on the way over. His right arm was trapped under Ruth Rose’s arm, so he couldn't write with his right hand.

 _And this is why I make up stories in my head_ , Dink thought.

His soul-bound connection to his partners suddenly jerked right with Ruth Rose waking up in confusion.

“Hey, babe.” He whispered.

She blinked at him in sleepiness.

“We’re almost to the hotel.” Josh added. She nodded and sat up, brushing her black curly hair out of her face so that she could get a better look at the nightlife of Paris.

Ruth Rose: _It really is pretty._

Josh: _Yeah. You know who else is prettier, though?_

Dink bit back a smile. _No, who, strawberry?_

Josh: _Both of these lovely soulmates right next to me._

Dink pointed out: _Well, Paris is the city of love._

Josh bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. _Alright, my Diamond._

Dink smiled.

Having a soul-bound connection with your soulmates that allowed you to sense each other’s thoughts and emotions really came in handy.

When they were all settled in, Josh turned to look at his partner. _Do they-your parents-know yet?_

Dink: _That we’re dating? Yes. That we’re soulmates? No. And they probably will never know._

Josh stuck out his tongue.

Josh: _Coward._

Dink: _Nope, just preoccupied with how adorable you look with no shirt on._

Josh: _Admit it, I look even better with no clothes on._

Ruth Rose: _well… when you put it like that…_

Dink: _You won't get me to say it._

Josh: _No, but I bet I’ll get you to moan it._

Ruth Rose groaned at the comeback. She thought sleepily: _Josh, just go to sleep. We can flirt in the morning._

Josh: _No, I don't think I will._

He ducked into the bathroom anyway, but Dink swore he left the door open on purpose.

Ruth Rose: _Knowing Josh, he probably did._

Josh’s phone started playing the _My Hero Academia_ theme song.

“Who is it?” He called out.

“Your dad.” Dink called back.

"Don't answer it.” He said, then pulled on a t-shirt and closed the door behind him as he face-planted on the bed. The two let it ring for a few, then when it stopped, their phones started ringing. Ruth Rose’s phone had the _Fairytail_ theme, while Dink had somehow ended up with the _Miraculous Ladybug_ theme.

He was going to have to talk to his sister about that later.

Ruth Rose suddenly stiffened. Dink glanced at her.

 _What's wrong?_ He thought.

Ruth Rose: _There’s something outside._

As soon as she thought it, there was a loud bang.

Dink: _What in the- Ruth Rose. Knife, now._

When Ruth Rose grabbed her Swiss Army knife, they ran over to the balcony door and pushed it open. The warm early June summer night air blew into their faces, reminding Dink of the last mystery they solved where they had been kidnapped. Again. It was starting to get on his nerves how many times criminals would use them as a way to get what they want.

_But the last one was about a year ago. We moved on._

At least, he hoped they had.

That was partly why they were here, to be on “vacation.”

_I should have known that there’s no vacation for detectives like us._

The loud BOOM snapped him out of his reverie and directed his attention to the creature in front of him. It was a-

Dink: _Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing that that creature is a giant BABY?!?_

Josh: _You are not the only one seeing that that creature is a giant baby._

Ruth Rose pressed back into the boys, who felt her fear as if it was their own.

Ruth Rose: _...guys…_

Dink glanced at her. She was pale as a sheet.

_Oh, no, not another panic attack._

They slid their arms around her, and Josh pressed his lips to her head.

Josh: _You're ok..._

Ruth Rose: _But it's a baby!!!_

The green hat, purple suit wearing, giant baby swatted at a cat-guy and turned to see a weird ladybug girl fly past it. Then it made eye contact with the trio hiding on the balcony. A purplish butterfly-like mask came over its eyes and it stopped moving. There was a shout and the giant disappeared in a cover of dark purple-black bubbles. The confused trio glanced at each other then turned their attention back to the area the giant had been.

But then they saw something that changed everything.

The weird ladybug girl they had seen before the giant disappeared ducked into an alley in their line of view. Then, there was a flash of light and the spotted hero disappeared in the place of a normal black-haired, pony-tailed girl with a flowered shirt, a navy blue jacket, and pinkish pants. She looked around a few times, then took off running toward a bakery down the street.

The trio quickly slipped back inside and shut the door before they were seen. Their minds a whirlwind, Ruth Rose managed to think coherently first.

Ruth Rose: _Did we just find out the identity of a SUPERHERO?!?_

Dink: _guys._

Josh: _The supervillain was a baby. The Supervillian Was A Baby. THE SUPERVILLIAN WAS A BABY._

Dink: _Guys._

Ruth Rose: _Yes, but the SUPERHERO-_

Dink: _GUYS._

Josh: _GUYS, IT WAS A BABY! HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?!? IT WAS A FREAKING BABY!!!!!!_

Dink: _GUYS!!!!_

Dink: _We’ll solve this in the morning. Right now, we’ve got to go to bed. Otherwise, we’ll be suffering mentally and physically. And I do NOT want to see any more suffering from anyone._

Dink: _Please._

Josh: _I'm with Dink on this. Ruth Rose?_

She sighed. “Ok.”

The teens got back in bed, Ruth Rose in one bed, and the boys in the other. When Dink felt Josh's hand graze his chest, he sighed and scooted closer to his boyfriend. Dink felt Josh’s arms close around his chest and felt his lips brush his neck with a soft moan filled with the red-head’s desire for them to cross a line…

Dink: _Josh, go back to sleep._

His boyfriend growled playfully.

Josh: _No, I don't think I will._

Dink smiled and went to sleep.


	2. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain.

So about a few years ago I read the endings to both the Capital Mysteries and Calendar Mysteries Series by Ron Roy.

I'll admit, it was not the ending I hoped for or wanted.

Now, I know that it's for kids, but I was 14 and loving the original A to Z Mysteries series. 

So that is where I came up with the Mystery-verse.

The Mystery-verse is, in my opinion, the true ending to the two series and a continuation of the A to Z Mysteries.

The Miraculous part takes place after the three mysteries are solved, so that will be the backstory I mentioned last chapter.

Chapter Two of Truthseeker will be out as quick as my betas can confirm that it's ready.

See you all soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the Chapter where Josh ascends to the highest level of salt.


	3. Summer school?!? Umm, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lord, he's coming.

"Wait, we’re going to do WHAT.”

“You kids are going to Françoise DuPont while we are dealing with the lawyers.” Mr. Duncan repeated over the FaceTime call. Their younger siblings, Lucy, Nate, Brian, and Bradley could be heard yelling “Hi” in the background.

“We’re out of school, Dad.” Dink pointed out. “It's summer, and this stuff usually doesn't take this long.”

“It's only for 3 months, Dink.” He told his son.

Ruth Rose sighed. “And here I thought summer meant no school until September…”

“We will be okay…” Josh mused.

“Ok, fine.” He sighed. “You win. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, Dink.”

Standing up to go get their stuff for French school for 3 months, the three kids made it to the door, then stopped.

"Wait a minute…” Dink said as something occurred to him.

“Guys, isn't that the place where all those terrorist attacks happen?”

“SHIT.” Two voices echoed his thoughts as Josh pushed the elevator button to take them to their room. When they got to their room, Ruth Rose shut the door. She spun around as Josh slid his arms up and around Dink’s neck and kissed him deeply. Dink cupped the back of his neck with his hand and kissed him back until Ruth Rose grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at them.

Ruth Rose: _Knock it off, guys._

Josh: _You only want us to stop because you want in on the action too!_

She blushed violently. _I can't deny that._

Dink: _Well, we do have to hurry for French school._

Josh: _Maybe we’ll learn how to French kiss!_

Ruth Rose blushed harder. _Boys…_

_Yes?_

_This is how you French kiss someone._

She slid her hands up to Dink’s neck and kissed him deeply. The moan that emerged from his mouth set Dink’s heart racing. When she finally pulled away, he could feel the desire in his eyes.

Josh: _That was with tongue._

Ruth Rose: _Yeah, and if we behave, you might get more._

She winked and slipped into the bathroom to put up her hair. The boys glanced at each other, Josh with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Dink sure that the same gleam shone in his own. They reached for the doorknob…

Ruth Rose: _I'm soulbound to you guys, so I know what you’re thinking…_

"Awwww,” Josh complained.

Ruth Rose raised an eyebrow.

 _You’re regretting it already?_ She thought, taking a mental finger and running it down his chest.

Pure ecstasy poured into the bond and Josh shuddered at the touch. He pulled open the door and Ruth Rose threw her headband at him playfully.

“Silly, I'm not dressed yet.”

“Oh, trust me, he knows,” Dink managed seconds before she pulled them in and closed the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I lied. Sorry, guys. The Miraculous gang shows up next Chapter, and Josh will definitely be-
> 
> Josh. 
> 
> Josh: Yes?
> 
> Why are you drinking salt?


	4. Marinette has her act together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one of our heroines shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! So, Mari shows up, Josh ascends to the highest level of salt known to man, and Lila just lives here.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat up with a loud groan. Her head still hurt from the Akuma attack last night. Hawkmoth had decided to akumatize Gigantatitan at midnight, which really didn't help her sleep.

_ At least I got all of my schoolwork done,  _ she thought.

Her phone buzzed with a message from Alya Césaire, her best friend, wanting to know where she was. Apparently they needed to talk about the Akuma attack last night. She sighed, and texted back  “I'm on the way.”

Mornings went by in a rush, as it usually did after an all-nighter Akuma attack. She and Tikki, the Kwami of creation and who was responsible for her superhero life as Ladybug, were already out the door, and she was STILL half asleep.

As soon as she got in, she slipped into her normal seat beside Alya and banged her head on the desk.

“Girl, you’re early today!” Alya Césaire, Marinette’s best friend, told her.

Marinette, or Mari, nodded.

“It's because of Adrien, isn't it?” She teasingly whispered.

“No, actually, it's because I woke up early.” Mari answered. She pressed a cookie into her purse where Tikki stayed when she wasn't in the Miraculous earrings. Tikki nibbled at it delicately, she was still exhausted from the Akuma attack the night before. 

_ I can't blame you, Tikki. _

Mari was in the process of starting a text to Alya about the Akuma attack last night when the door opened. Putting it away, she forced herself to focus on Ms. Bustier, who was just walking in the door with three new kids behind her. One was a blond boy, the second was a redhead boy, and the third was a blackhaired girl.

That was when she realized that  _ Holy shit, these kids are HOT!!! _

“Class, may I have your attention please?” She said. “We have three new visitors with us. They came from New York-”

“Excuse me, ma’am, but we’re from Connecticut.” The blond boy cut in. He gave a short wave. “Hi, I’m Dink, and these are my... friends Josh and Ruth Rose.” He gestured to the redhead boy and the black-haired girl. 

"We were supposed to be on vacation, but I don't think school counts as a good vacation spot.” Josh joked.

Laughter filled the classroom, and Mari cracked a smile.

“Does anyone have any questions for them?” Ms. Bustier asked.

Alix's hand shot up in the air. “Hi, I’m Alix. How old are you three?”

Ruth Rose blushed. “We’re all 16.”

"What do you think of Paris so far?” Chloe asked.

Josh hesitated, then answered. “It's certainly different from back home, where we don't have magical butterflies destroying the Eiffel Tower every day.”

Dink elbowed him roughly.

“I mean, yeah, it's really different from back home.” He said, stammering over his words.

With that, they made their way to their seats. Lila Rossi, the resident liar in Mari's opinion, came in when the bell rang.

“Hi, everyone!” She called out. “I'm back from my trip to the US!”


	5. Interlude #1 (yes, it's back but it's texting now, fight me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to get back on this, I've been working on the backstory for this.
> 
> See Reference Sheets, Capital Crime, and Calendar Countdown.
> 
> Also, where are the comments? I live off of them, and now I'm dying.

Class Group Chat:

Alya:

@ Mari. Girl, you’re not going to believe this, but I got their numbers!

Mari:

@ Alya. You did what?!?

Adrien:

@ Alya. Shouldn't you have waited on their permission?

Alya:

@ Adrien. Well, yes, but actually no. 

Oh, Lila’s back!

Mari:

*read 9:00 am.*


	6. Logic vs. Lie-la

“Hi, everyone! I'm back from my trip to the US!”

Dink heard a lot more excitement from the class than he heard when they came in. 

Dink:  _ She must be one of the popular kids. _

Josh:  _ Oh, God, not another one. _

“Hey, Lila!” Alya said. “How was the trip?”

“It was fun!” She said. “I got to speak with the former president at the White House.”

Dink froze.  _ The former president?!? _

Ruth Rose stiffened.  _ She what. _

Josh’s mind was whirling.  _ But the former president doesn't stay at the White House… and KC would tell us about any out of country visitors… _

“Josh, is something wrong?” Nathaniel asked.

Dink could feel Josh tasting the lies in the back of his throat.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“I'm fine.” He muttered, and turned his attention back to the front of the class.

Dink laid a hand on his boyfriend's leg.

Dink: _Hopefully, they didn't believe her that much._

Josh bit his lip. _Sure looks like they did._

Ruth Rose: _Marinette and Adrien didn't look like they believed her, so they must know something's up._

Josh: _Marinette looks like that ladybug girl we saw last night, remember?_

Ruth Rose: _Oh, yeah. So, she's the- what do they call her?_

Dink: _I'll ask that Alya girl, you know, the reporter?_

Josh: ~~_She looks like one, too._~~

 ~~~~"Be nice," Dink hissed.

"I am being nice." Josh hissed back. "The news back home don't even bother with the rumors, yet here they are as rampant as the twins are on sugar!"

Ruth Rose snorted. _Yeah, didn't we tied them to the ceiling fan once to try to calm them down?_

_No, Josh threatened to duct tape them to the ceiling by their toenails. They were surprisingly calm after that, though._

_No surprise there._

Josh started doodling in his sketchbook, then there was a loud bang that knocked him out of his seat. The red-head hit the floor with a thud.

"What in God's Green Earth-!" He swore. 

"Alright children, we have another Akuma attack..." Mrs. Bustier's voice caused Dink to zone out and start looking for a way to escape.

_Dink, we need to pay attention._

"...Adrien and Marinette, can you take the trio with you?"

Marinette looked pale at the request, then said, "Yes, Miss."

Adrien just looked a bit pissed, and Dink couldn't blame him. From the way it looked and sounded, these things happened every day.

The two motioned for the trio to follow them. Dink waited until they had left the classroom, then said, "I think we can find our way out from here. You two can go... get help."

Marinette and Adrien stopped and stared at him, and Dink swore that Adrien's shirt fluttered rapidly.

"Thank you," Marinette said. Then the two ran off into the distance.


	7. Ridikkulous! Utterly Ridikkulous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to emma41886 for today's Akuma!

Tikki flew out of her purse and said, "Marinette, do you think they know that you are Ladybug?"

"I hope they don't," she said.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug landed on the roof of the school as the current Akuma raged against the actors' club.

"I am Ridikkulator! You and your petty actors embarrassed me, so you shall feel the same way!" Ridikkulator yelled.

Chat Noir came bounding up the wall.

"Ladybug!" He called out. "Watch out for the wand! If you get zapped, you have every embarrassing thing that has happened to you happen again in your head!"

Ladybug was surprised, but she kept an eye out for it. Usually Chat let her figure out where the Akuma was.

"Did you get hit?" She called back.

"In my civilian form, yeah. It sucks, and I don't recommend it." He grabbed his baton and held it out in front of him.

"So, what's the plan, Milady?"

"Distract the Akuma, and try not to get hit again! I'll use my"

"Lucky Charm!"

A mirror fell in her hands. She scanned the area and the pieces came together.

"Chat! Get over here!"

"Milady, look out!"

She managed to block the blast with the mirror and it bounced off toward a young girl hiding nearby. She got hit and instantly started crying.

"I'm ok! Chat, use your cataclysm on the wand!"

"Got it, bugaboo! Cataclysm!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called out and watched as the cure swept through the city.

"Pound it!"

"Oww, What happened?" The victim asked.

"You got akumatized by Hawkmoth. Are you ok?" Chat said, laying a hand on their shoulder.

They nodded. "One of my friends played a prank on me, and I was really embarrassed."

"Ok,-" Chat began.

"Casey. Casey Kanté."

"Ok, Casey, why don't we find your friends so you can talk it over with them?" Ladybug asked.

They nodded again. "Ok, thank you."

Chat waved goodbye and ran off. Ladybug ran off, de-transformed, and slipped back into the school.

Ruth Rose saw her and waved hello.

"You see? I told you they was going to get help, and no one believed me!" Ruth Rose told Alya. Adrien came in a few seconds later, looking exhausted.

"By the time we left the school, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already there!" Mari lied.

Dink waved them off. "We're ok, we just got lost." 

He waited until the other classmates left for lunch before he called out, "Oh, Mari and Adrien."

They turned to look at the newcomers.

"You did get the help people needed, right?" Dink asked.

"Yeah, we did." Adrien spoke up. 

"We did."


	8. Well, The Lion King is set in Paris now, apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is Josh.
> 
> Enough said.

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Ruth Rose said as she made her way to one of the open lunch tables. 

“Which part, the part where everyone was overly nice or the part where we met the liar?” Josh asked.

She shrugged. “Both, I guess. It was really easy to tell that she was lying, too.”

Dink’s phone buzzed. Shaking his head at his partners, he pulled it out of his pocket and read the message.

\----------------------------------------------

Alya:

Hey, Dink. This is Alya from Ms. Bustier’s class, and I am a huge fan of you three! Is it possible for us to do an interview sometime?

\----------------------------------------------

Ruth Rose:  _ Nahhhhh. _

Josh:  _ Sure, why not? _

Dink:  _ You are no fun. _

\----------------------------------------------

Dink:

Sure thing! When were you thinking?

Alya:

Whenever you’re ready!

\----------------------------------------------

Josh:  _ You know what? Change of plans. She’s as annoying as the reporters back in America. _

Ruth Rose:  _ YOU DON’T SAY! _

The trio burst out laughing. Dink scanned the lunchroom for Marinette and Adrien. He wasn't surprised to find them sitting together. He was surprised to see that no one else was with them.

“Hey, Adrien!” He called out. Adrien looked up and waved “hello”. The trio exchanged a grin as they walked over to him and Marinette.

“Can we sit here?” Josh asked. When Marinette nodded, they sat down. Dink swore he saw Lila glaring at them out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't sure.

They sat down, and Ruth Rose asked, "so what was that this morning?"

Josh: _You know exactly what that was! It was a magical terrorist attack!_

"That was an Akuma," Adrien answered.

He leaned onto the table.

"They often respond to negative emotions, but when it's controlling you, you either don't remember anything, or you think it's a dream."

"That's never happened to us, thankfully." Marinette said.

"So, why do the Akuma matatas keep attacking your school?" Josh asked pointedly.

Marinette started laughing. "IS THAT WHAT THEY CALL THESE IN AMERICA???" Tears streamed down her face. "Akuma matatas! I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

Josh shrugged. "Well, travel to France is technically banned." 

"We don't know why, though." He lied. 

Marinette stopped laughing long enough to say, "Well, now you do!" 

She shook her head. "Akuma matata..."

Adrien took over from there. "What a wonderful phrase..."

Ruth Rose covered her ears. "Stop that. When my brother found out that we were going to France, he wouldn't stop playing that song!"

Josh and Dink smiled wickedly at each other.

"Akuma matata," Dink began.

"Ain't no passing craze!!!" Josh sang at the top of his lungs.

The entire class, except for Lila, quickly joined in.

"IT MEANS NO WORRIES

FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!

IT'S OUR PROBLEM-FREE

PHILOSOPHY!!!!!

AKUMA MATATA!!!!!"


	9. How do you people come up with these names?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first OC Akuma, so yeah. Enjoy?

When school was over, Mari slipped in the door to the bakery and sighed. “Class really is hard.”

“Which part of class?” Her father, Tom, asked.

“The part where the three new kids are extremely cute, but almost the entire class is taken.”

Sabine, her mother, shook her head. “The kids must really be special.”

Mari took a plate of macaroons and went upstairs. 

\----------------------------------------------

Class Group Chat:

Mari:

Ok, who has the answers to number 50 on our Science homework?

Dink:

Uhhhhhhhh...

20 mph.

Alya:

Thank you, Dink!

Chloe, Number 51?

Chloe:

You mean the one that I am currently stuck on?

Uhhhhhh.

Answer’s C.

As in Chat.

Ruth Rose:

Wait.

Why are our texts the same color?

Dink:

Ruth Rose, please don't be Meta right now.

Kim:

What does Meta mean?

Josh:

@Dink I won't explain it if you won't explain it.

Dink:

@Josh Deal.

\----------------------------------------------

After she finished the 3 hour long homework, she gave her attention to Tikki, Pollen, and Trixx, who were hungry.

Tikki nibbled at a macaroon, then Trixx spoke up. 

"What's up, Mas- I'm sorry, Marinette?"

"Just exhausted, that's all. I swear, if Hawkmoth akumatizes another person tonight, I will kick him so hard-"

Mari’s phone buzzed with another Akuma alert. 

"God Damn IT!" She checked her phone, only to have the words LEVEL 5 glare out at her.

“Tikki,” she called out. The Kwamis grabbed their appropriate Miraculouses.

“Spots on!”

When she got to the scene, the Akuma was looking like they came straight out of a fairy tale. C hat and Ladybug studied the chaos below. 

Ladybug: “What happened?” 

Chat: “Apparently, the mayor got akumatized into this. Why, I don't know. But he really wants his wife back.”

Akumayor Bourgeois/King-dom shouted out, “Oh, Audrey! I will always love you. Please come back to me!”

He caught sight of a couple hiding in a hotel balcony, and shouted, “If I can't have a fairytale life, I'll create one of my own!”

Ladybug: “Ok, here's the plan. Pollen and I get the Bee Miraculous to Chloe. Chat, use your powers to hold him back. I'll see if I can reach any of the other heroes.”

There was a scream from the hotel as Chloe was swallowed by a tower similar to that of Rapunzel. 

Ladybug: “Never mind. Chloe’s down.  What about Alya and Nino?”

Chat: “They were down first.”

Ladybug: “Ok-”

Then a loud scream came from another balcony where three kids were watching. Ladybug felt her heart sink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Alya, and Nino were given the Miraculous by Ladybug in the presence of Chat on Heroes's Day, Ladybug is now the Guardian because Master Fu made her the Guardian, she trusts Chat to the point where she tells him everything except her identity, so he knows who all the heroes and the Kwamis are.


	10. I have little to no creativity left. Thank you, schoolwork!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does King-dom look like? 
> 
> Maledikator with a crown on his head.
> 
> Yes, I am that original.

“Hey, Lucy! How are you doing?”

“Doing good.” Lucy said. “How's Paris?”

Dink: “Paris is... nice.” 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Great, what mystery has to be solved now?”

Ruth Rose: “No mystery, it's just we miss you guys.”

Nate called out from his spot on the couch. “Miss you too, Sis!”

Brian and Bradley stole the phone from Lucy and Brian asked, “Seriously? No mysteries? Especially after what happened here with-”

Bradley: “I thought we agreed not to talk about that until they’re ready, Bri.” 

Brian: “Fair enough.”

Josh sighed. “We are ready. It's just with the trial coming up, we might not be able to fully tell you guys what happened until he's finally put away in the darkest pits of hell where he won't-” He shut up when Ruth Rose elbowed him.

Both sets of detective kids were quiet for a few more minutes.

Josh: “Hey, Lucy. You know those heroes from your favorite TV show?”

Lucy: “Yeah, why?”

Dink and Josh glanced at each other with a smile.

Dink: “They actually exist.”

Lucy: “Wait, really?”

Dink nodded.

Lucy squealed. “YES! I KNEW IT! Can you please get me their autograph?”

Dink: “I'll try my best, Lu.”

“Lucy, honey, what are you doing?”

Lucy glanced behind her to allow the camera to see Mr. and Mrs. Duncan in the doorway. 

“I'm talking to Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose about their vacation.”

Susie Duncan smiled. “Hey, Dink. How is Paris?” 

Dink: “Hey, mom! Better than back home reporter-wise. Other than that, it's nice. I've missed you though. All of you.”

Susie nodded. “Well, we’ve talked to Officier Fallon and he says that your part is already done with the last trial. The judge won't call you up as witnesses anymore.”

“Thank God,” Josh muttered. “I was terrified enough as it is.”

She sighed sadly. “Kids, are you sure you’re okay?”

Dink:  _ Are we? _

Josh:  _ Yeah. When we got out, we did know we needed therapy. _

“We’re fine, Mom. We’ve always been fine, and we will continue to be fine.”

Lucy: “Well, I got to go now. See you guys tomorrow?”

Dink: “Absolutely. Love you.”

Lucy: “Love you too, Dink.”

As soon as they ended the call, there was a loud bang and sounds of people screaming. 

“Oh, come on. Again?!?” Josh yelled.

The three crept to the balcony and curled up next to each other. They watched as the Akuma, calling itself “King-dom,” started turning people into fairy tales. Red Riding Hood and her wolves ran through the streets, Rapunzel was stuck in her tower, and Jack and Jill fell down off the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

King-dom turned and caught sight of them. Dink felt his heart chill at the blank, empty rage on their face. 

Ruth Rose:  _ no not again. _

Slowly, the three stood up and backed away from the ledge. __

Dink:  _ We’re almost inside- _

Then King-dom cried with a loud voice, “Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?”

“Not you!”

And he shot his power at them. 

Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose:  _ OH SHIT. _

“Go!” Ruth Rose yelled, shoving them into the room. 

Dink and Josh realized her mistake at the same time she did. 

Josh was inside. Dink and Ruth Rose weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you figured it out?
> 
> Yes?- Please Comment  
> No?- Please Comment


	11. I'm in a war, every minute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess where the title is from?

“Sleeping Beauty,” Ladybug said, pointing out the particular fairytale King-dom had zapped the hotel with.

“Sleeping Beauty,” Chat said, nodding.

Ladybug scanned the hotel for anyone coming out, then threw her yo-yo at the balcony those three kids had been. But now there was one. A redhead teen was inside the room banging his hands on the window, trying to talk to Ladybug and the other two teens sleeping on the balcony.

Ladybug cautiously opened the door, and the teen ran out, knelt by the duo, and started shaking them.

“Guys, wake up! Snap out of it! Come on, guys, please wake up.” 

He backed away, his freckled face pale.

“They’re not waking up. Why won't they wake up?!?”

He turned to Ladybug and she froze. 

Chat spoke up. “Ladybug, what's wrong?”

She took a deep breath.

“Are you Josh Pinto?”

He nodded. 

“My name is Ladybug, and I need your help.”

He raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the two curled up on the balcony. She could see now that it was Dink and Ruth Rose.

He turned back to her.

“What do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens next?
> 
> That's for you to decide! All of you subscribers and people who have read this so far, let me know what you think is going to happen in the comments below!


	12. I need a hero to save my life, a hero who'll save me just in time!

_ He's a Fox. He is definitely a Fox. _

She held out the box containing the Fox Miraculous.

“Joshua Pinto, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants you the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good.”

He stared at her, then said in a choked-up voice. “I'd be honored.”

He took the box and suddenly looked at them. Whatever was going on his head, it was clear he was doubting himself. Then he turned back to Ladybug. 

“I can't tell anyone, can I?”

Ladybug nodded. “No, you can't. Once you have defeated the villain, you will give it back to me.”

He nodded slowly. Then he opened the box. 

Trixx appeared with a flash, she looked at Josh, and announced, “Oh, he’s a Fox, alright. Hi, my name is Trixx, and I'm a Kwami. Now, listen, here's what you do. Say “Trixx, let's pounce” to transform, say “Mirage” to summon an illusion, say “Reality” to make the illusion go away, and finally say “Trixx, let's rest” to detransform.”

“Oh boy, here we go,” Josh said excitedly.

“Trixx, let's pounce!”


	13. So your boyfriend is a literal Fox?

Dink:  _ What happened to me and Ruth Rose? Well, we’re stuck in an eternal sleep that not even Josh can break. (And trust me, he is really pissed about that.) Now back to the adventures of my now-superhero boyfriend. _

Josh and Ladybug leapt down from the balcony and bounded over to the fight. 

Chat: “Mi'lady! Use your yo-yo to block King-dom from using his power on me!”

He stopped and stared at Josh’s new outfit. 

“And who is this?”

“I'm Zorro, nice to meet you.” Josh/Zorro answered, sticking his hand out. Chat took his hand and shook it. 

“Welcome to the team, you foxy thing.”

He caught sight of Ladybug struggling and bounded over to them. Ladybug yelled, “Zorro! Use your illusion to create Audrey!”

“Got it. Mirage!”

Zorro swung and played his flute in a hypnotic rhythm and blasted the ground with the light at the end. He was surprised that even though he had only seen Audrey at a distance, he was able to instantly replicate the woman.

Ruth Rose spoke up through the bond.  _ Audrey is a bitch. _

Josh:  _ Hey, you really are still aware! _

Dink:  _ Yep. Babe, look out! _

King-dom swung his fist at Zorro’s head, and he ducked. The fist hit the building behind him instead.

He yelled, “Guys! Go for the crown on his head!”

“Got it!” Chat yelled.

“Lucky Charm!”

“Cataclysm!” Followed by, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

King-don was turned back into Mayor Bourgeois, not to anyone’s surprise, and the fairy tales disappeared. The victims either went back inside or some stayed out on the balcony.

Josh:  _ Ok, TWO stayed out on the balcony, and that was Dink and Ruth Rose. Hey, guys. _

Ruth Rose:  _ Really? Zorro? _

Josh:  _ Es en español, amor. _

The heroes left, and Ladybug and Josh/Zorro ducked into the alley. 

“Trixx, let's rest.” Josh called out, and detransformed. He took off the Miraculous and handed it to Ladybug with a smile. She handed it back to him.

Dink and Ruth Rose:  _ wait, WHAT. _

Ladybug: “You keep it. It seems that Trixx likes you.”

Josh shook his head. “Ladybug, Rena Rouge is going to get mad at me-and you-if I keep this.”

He found himself glancing unconsciously up to where Dink and Ruth Rose were watching them.

“I will be here if you need me,” He said, giving it back to her and walking toward the hotel door. He waited until he heard her leave, then slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Ryuko and Viperion join in on the action, but I scratched that out last second.
> 
> And Josh is an confirmed Fox holder now!
> 
> What Miraculous do you think Dink and Ruth Rose will get? Let me know down in the comments!
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Mara Jade


	14. Interlude #2- Rena Rouge vs. Zorro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, hi. It's been SO LONG- 
> 
> sorry.
> 
> But, uh, yeah. For those of you wanting to know what Zorro looks like, I can't draw to save my life. He looks like a genderbent Rena Rouge, except paler and has actual red hair.

**Class Group Chat:** **9:00 am**

Alya: 

@Mari. Hey, girl! Did you see the new fox hero?

Mari: 

@Alya. Yeah, I saw it. But in my opinion, Rena Rouge is better.

Alix:

@Alya. @Mari. Hey, didn't the Akuma go by the hotel?

Josh:

@Alix. Yeah, it did. How do I know? Bc Dink and Ruth Rose got hit with the 'Sleeping Beauty trick!'

Dink:

@Josh. I told you, THAT WAS NOT OUR FAULT!!

Chloe:

@Josh. Well, why didn't you get hit, then?

Josh:

I was in the bathroom.🤷‍♀️

Also, what do you think of Zorro?

Alya:

He looks like a newbie. 

Ruth Rose:

That's bc he IS a newbie.

Adrien:

In my opinion, Rena Rouge has more experience than Zorro. Zorro seems like a one-time thing, probably bc Rena wasn't available right then.

Josh:

🤷‍♀️


	15. Emotions? Check.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what Sandboy's powers are.
> 
> Right?
> 
> But first, some emotion.

Lila was seething with anger. Adrien was supposed to be hers. Hers! Not belonging to that brat Chloe or that goody two shoes Marinette!

He was supposed to be hers. And if Marinette decided to intervene?

There would be hell to pay.

\----------------------------------------------

Chloe stood at the front of the class as everyone came in. Her eyes glanced at each person individually when they glanced at her in confusion.

Except for the American trio, who were nowhere to be found. That was surprising enough. They seemed like good kids.

_Just like Marinette._

Her heart twisted at the thought of her. She had done enough to make her suffer.

The trio came in at the sound of the bell, talking quietly about something involving foxes, and Marinette came right behind them. Ms. Bustier came right behind her.

She stopped at the sight of Chloe at the front.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" 

The words drilled itself into her head, creating a hole big enough for it to come out-

"I want to apologize." 

She saw Josh look up out of the corner of her eye.

"I want to apologize to every single one of you for how I acted a few years ago. I want to apologize for the questions, the comments, the snide remarks, the bullying, the lies I told-" she directed the last bit at Lila, who was watching with a stone-cold expression on her face.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I don't think any one of you will forgive me." She slipped to her seat and looked down.

To her surprise, Marinette spoke up first.

"I forgive you, Chloe."

Gasps filled the classroom. 

"Yes, I was the main person you bullied, but I was always wanting to know why." The girl made eye contact with Chloe. "I know about your mother now, and I never got the chance to say I'm sorry for you."

She stood up and walked over to her.

Extended her arm. 

"Maybe we can start over?"

Chloe found herself hugging Dupa- _no._

_Her name is Marinette._

"Friends?"

"Friends."

And as she went back to her seat, she swore she saw the female member of the trio wink at her. The other two nodded in approval.

She also swore she heard Adrien quietly whisper, "Well done, Chloe."

_Well done._

\----------------------------------------------

Dink and Josh waited until they were in the boys' bathroom before they high-fived.

"That was fun," Josh said aloud. "Ruth Rose, was it that easy for you to talk to her?"

 _She knew who I was, so that made it easier. We just had a heart-to-heart talk about what was going on._ Their girlfriend thought back. _See you at lunch?_

Dink nodded. He felt Josh's attention shift toward the door, then back to him.

Josh: _You_ _alright?_

Dink: _Yeah. I kinda enjoy helping people with stuff like that._

\----------------------------------------------

"Anyway, you are all invited to my daddy's hotel for a sleepover tonight..." Chloe's voice drained into the background murmurs of the class in the middle of the lunch. 

"Girl, can you believe this? Ever since that Queen Bee showed up, she's been nicer to everyone!" Alya whispered excitedly.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Mari said back, and watched the American boys sit down next to their girl. They started giggling at everyone's stunned faces.

_Maybe they are a good thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandboy shows up next chapter. Sorry, but I couldn't figure out a way to transition it without confusing people.
> 
> But, yeah. Chloe knows who the trio are, and Paris is just dumb.
> 
> "But where's the ships between the Parisians?" You ask.
> 
> They're coming. Just calm down. I can't write that fast.


	16. Sandboy's back. Back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where the song (chapter title) came from. If you do, please let me know!
> 
> Also, Mari is just friends with Adrien. She still loves him, but she's not a stalker like in the show. 
> 
> I feel like I've said this already.

Marinette took a deep breath as she stepped through the door of Chloe's hotel. She was nervous. But she had promised Chloé that she would show up. 

Chloe was talking to Dink, who was wearing a simple t-shirt and pants decorated with multiple shades of blue. Seeing Marinette, he waved hello at her. Josh and Ruth Rose came out of the main elevator, her with bright leaf-green pjs and him with fire-red pjs.

"Hey, Chloe!" Marinette called out as she came closer. "So what are we doing?"

"We're preparing for the sleepover, obviously." She said, then winced. "Sorry, this whole redemption, non-bullying thing is going to take me a while."

"Hey, you're doing fine." Dink said, then was tackled by Josh. 

"Josh, seriously? I was talking!" He playfully snapped and knocked the teen off his body.

"More people are coming!" Ruth Rose yelled from the front.

\----------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in a circle with some people on the outside of said circle. 

**(A/N: Order is clockwise-**

**Chloe, Sabrina, Ivan, Mylene, Alix, Kim, Max, Marc, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Ruth Rose, Josh, and Dink. Lila is trying to get in from the outside ;-))**

Alya spoke up first. "Hey, everyone! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

Mylene: "Sure!"

Max: "I don't mind. Not one percent."

Adrien: "Since it was Chloe's idea, why don't we let her go first?"

Chloe blushed. "Ok. Adrien, Truth or Dare?"

Mari blinked. _She just called him Adrien. Not Adrikins?_

She glanced at the trio.

_How special are they?_

Adrien: "Truth."

Chloe: "Who is your celebrity crush?"

Adrien started laughing. "It's Ladybug, Chlo! Everyone knows that!"

Mari turned to look at Alya, who was giggling.

"What is it?" She whispered. 

"Oh, you'll find out," Alya whispered back.

Adrien: "Sabrina, Truth or Dare?"

Sabrina: "Dare."

Adrien grinned evilly. "I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Chloe."

Josh started laughing. He covered his mouth, before slightly pulling it away and saying, "Even I know what that is."

Kim: "You've done it before?"

Josh: "No, but I've dared someone to!"

Adrien: "Timer starts now!"

The two left, and after seven minutes, they came back holding hands.

"We're dating now." Sabrina declared.

Round and round they went. Ivan confessed that he was afraid of heights, Mylene was dared to stand on one foot, Alix was dared to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Kim, and she came out dragging an unconscious Kim behind her.

"Never again." She announced as she tied him upside down to the chandelier. "Never again."

Kim slept through the whole thing.

Max revealed that he was asexual, Marc and Nathaniel were dared to speak in Latin for the remainder of the evening, to their annoyance. Juleka and Rose revealed that they were going to come out as a couple to Rose's parents next week.

Ruth Rose gave them a thumbs up.

Then it was Alya's turn. Marinette grinned evilly.

"Alya, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to update the Ladyblog for an entire day!"

Everyone gasped. To not update the Ladyblog was to work with Hawkmoth for Alya.

Alya nodded. "I'm going to get you back, girl."

Nino was dared by Adrien to not say "dude" for the same time as Alya.

"Devils! You both are Devils!" Nino complained.

"Adrien, Truth or Dare?"

"You know what? There are too many dares. Truth."

Chloe grinned evilly.

"Are you in love with another girl besides Ladybug?"

He froze. Then nodded. "Yes. There are two."

"What are their names?" Lila asked sickeningly sweet.

Mari saw Dink shudder at the sound of her voice. _Me too._

"Kagami and..." he muttered the last bit under his breath.

"What was that, Adrien?" Alya said with a grin.

He blushed.

"and-" 

There was a sound of someone crying.

"I'll get it," Ruth Rose said as she stood up to see where the sound was coming up. She slipped into the hallway, for a moment, then came back out with a young boy with tears in his eyes.

The two sat down on a couch and started talking quietly. 

\----------------------------------------------

Dink glanced at the class, then mentally gestured for Josh to clue him back in when it was his turn. He focused on his girlfriend.

"... had a nightmare?" Ruth Rose asked quietly.

The kid named Sandy, nodded. "It was scary. I saw this scary movie before I went to bed, and I woke up with a headache and a nightmare!"

Ruth Rose nodded sympathically.

"Are your parents here?"

Sandy shook his head. "No, I'm staying over with a friend."

Dink noticed the open window and the blue and purple flashes of color blow in before she did.

_RUTH ROSE, LOOK OUT!_

She jerked her hand away from the pillow in his hand before the colors landed on it and a purple-blue mask came over the kid's face.


	17. Sandboy's back (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling evil.
> 
> LET'S SUMMON CHAT BLANC, SHALL WE???

Sandy bent his head over his chest and Dink watched through Ruth Rose's eyes as the purple-black bubbles from earlier consumed him.

"The Sandboy has checked in, now nightmares can begin!" He said.

"Sandy?" Ruth Rose asked carefully. 

"I'm.

not.

Sandy!" 

Sandboy yelled and slammed his pillow in Ruth Rose's face.

That was when he felt her scream.

\----------------------------------------------

Mari jerked her head up at the screams, just in time to see chains come out of nowhere, surround Ruth Rose, and yank her back toward the wall. She hit the wall with a loud thud and a crack and fell to the ground. She stood up to help her, but then everyone went quiet as they saw a dark red puddle slowly spread from the girl's limp body.

_guys?_

_where are you?_

She couldn't breathe from the chains holding her neck and arms and legs preventing her from escaping.

Her head hurt and her heart was racing.

_I can't sense the boys._

_I can't sense the boys._

_I CAN'T SENSE THE BOYS._

She tried to scream, but the chain tightened.

_guys? Where are you?_

_HELP ME!!!_

Nothing.

No one.

She was alone.

No one was coming for her.


	18. Sandboy's back (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here, he's there
> 
> He's 
> 
> E *##*+#%* V }%*!~%£ E*}|,€,}{€}€ R *{<<|?€|€\€ Y ^{>|€*\\!.£ W £\>|^|*!{ H ^{>|>|£ E ^|?|*£|!~ R ^|€|^~€|! E

**Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose's Nightmare:**

Dink froze.

He knew that they (him and Josh) hadn't gotten hit.

But his and Josh's Nightmare was able to impact Ruth Rose's Nightmare. He watched as the same chains that held all three of them had thrown her back into the wall and on the ground and there was blood-

He raced over to her side.

_she was-_

He couldn't breathe.

_She was-_

He had to breathe.

_She Was-_

Why couldn't he breathe?

_SHEWAS-_


	19. Sandboy's back (final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taking forever to write. But I have to put the drama somewhere!
> 
> And again, I can't draw or do fight scenes.
> 
> Good Luck?

**Marinette's Nightmare:**

Mari blinked as Sandboy flew out the door. She glanced at Tikki. The Kwami gave her a nod, and they raced to transform.

Only to be interrupted by-

_ no. _

"Oh, Marinette! I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're feline better!"

_ Please no. _

A baton swung down and hit Chat Blanc across the face.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY PURR-INCESS!"

_ Chat! _

The black-clad cat hero jumped over the dust and tackled his white counterpart.

"Marinette! Run!" Chat yelled.

She did. "Tikki, spots on!"

She couldn't see any of the other classmates' nightmares, but from the screams, she knew where they were.

She landed next to Alya, Nino, and Chloe.

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, We need you!"

\----------------------------------------------

The five heroes stood on top of the hotel, watching as nightmares and chaos ran about the streets of Paris.

Ladybug sighed. "Rena, use your Mirage to show Chat and I over on that roof. Queen Bee, when I say so, use Venom on Sandboy's pillow, so Chat can Cataclysm it."

"Got it, Ladybug. Mirage!"

"Ready? Queen, Now!"

"Venom!"

"Cataclysm!"

The Akuma flew out of the pillow, and Sandy fell to the ground. 

"I got him, dude. Shell-ter!"

As the cure went around, Ladybug glanced at all the students gathered there.

"Are you all alright?" She asked.

Mylene shook her head. "No, but we will be."

Josh came out with his arm around Ruth Rose and Dink. Seeing the heroes, he stopped.

Ruth Rose didn't say anything except "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Most of you are wanting to know what everyone's nightmare was and what it meant.
> 
> Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose's Nightmare was similar. All three of them saw chains that prevented them from escaping and made them feel like no one was coming to save them. There was also the fear of losing someone they loved, and it having been their fault, that they failed, that they weren't able to save them.
> 
> Mari's Nightmare was Chat Blanc. Enough said.
> 
> Adrien's Nightmare was being locked in and his Ladybug not loving him back.
> 
> All of the couples' (Alya and Nino, Marc and Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylene) Nightmares was them breaking up with each other and going their separate ways.
> 
> Lila didn't get hit, unfortunately. Though I would have loved to show that, her rise hasn't even begun. So why show the downfall?
> 
> Chloe's Nightmare was her mother.
> 
> Sabrina's Nightmare was Chloe abandoning her.
> 
> Kim's Nightmare was failing at a sport/dare.
> 
> Alix's Nightmare was being treated like an actual lady.
> 
> Max's Nightmare was failing at school. (He's a smart kid.)
> 
> I think that's it.


	20. Return of the Chat! No more interludes bc I'm exhausted from the schoolwork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is a Hawkmoth rap now? Someone please show me the link bc I got no time.
> 
> *I Got No Time FNAF song intensifies*

Class Group Chat:

Alya:

@Ruth Rose. Hey, girl. Are you ok?

Ruth Rose:

@Alya. Not sure. Too busy talking to Día about how in the world do I remember dying?

But I'm fine, guys!

Dink:

No, you're not. 

Josh:

I have permission from your parents to slap that BS out of Hawkmoth.

Kim:

WTF?!?

Josh:

No, wait. Rosie, KC says she'll accuse him of trying to assault you.

Nino:

I just joined the conversation, and what is going on, my dudes?

Dink: 

We're trying to figure out how to take down Hawkmoth without being put under his control. Want to help?

Adrien:

Sure. Name a time and place that my father won't try to stop me from going.

Ruth Rose:

@Adrien. Place- your room. He can't stop you from going there, right?

Alix:

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

\----------------------------------------------

Private conversation-

Marinette:

@The trio. I'm sorry about what happened.

Dink: 

Hey, don't beat yourself up.

We're already doing that.

Marinette:

No, I mean! I'm sorry about not helping you sooner.

Josh:

Thankfully, Hawkmoth hasn't met us yet. So, he has no idea of the wrath he is about to face. 😈

\----------------------------------------------

Dink: _Rosie, who's Día?_

Ruth Rose: _No clue._


	21. Days in the Sun

When Marinette walked into the classroom, her eyes made direct contact with Ruth Rose, as she was leaning on the desk with her head in her hands, shaking quietly.

She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruth Rose?" She said softly.

The American jerked her head up, and she was laughing as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, Mari! I'm doing ok. It's just my brother sent me a funny joke in the group chat we're in, and I can't stop laughing, God, it's so funny!"

She sighed and pushed her hair away from her ears, pulling out a pair of earphones and rolling them around her phone.

"I thought you were-" Mari began.

"Crying? Tears of laughter!" She said as she leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"But, yeah. I'm ok. Dink and Josh are in the bathroom, probably harassing your boyfriend, Adrien."

_My boyfriend?_

_My Boyfriend?!?_

"He's not my boyfriend," Mari stammered.

Ruth Rose raised an eyebrow. "Please, I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's the same way the three of us acted around each other before we confessed."

The class went silent. Ruth Rose blinked.

"Oh, hi, guys! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were here. Yes, the three of us are dating each other. You have any questions, I'm in the group chat. Ok? Ok."

She put her earphones back in and turned up the volume. Mari swore she heard the "Hawkmoth Rap" playing as she went back to her seat.

\----------------------------------------------

**Private Conversation:**

Ruth Rose: I might have broken the class.

Dink: We came in just as you said that, lol

Josh: DID YOU SEE LILA'S FACE THOUGH SHE LOOKED PISSED AT YOU

Ruth Rose: If something happens, you have my permission to go all Yandere on her ass.

Josh: No, I'll go all karate on her ass, bc IM NOT A YANDEER.

Dink: yandeer

Ruth Rose: yandeer

Josh: shut up. 😒

Ruth Rose: <https://youtu.be/I71JzfzuFTY>

Josh: THATS WHAT NATE SENT?!?

Dink: RUTH ROSE LOOK OUT ALL CAPS INCOMING

CAPSCAPSCAPSCAPSCAPSCAPSCAPSCAPS

Josh: Guys.

I just realized that I don't know how to type a Lenny Face.

Dink: *faceplams*

palm*

shut up Josh I can hear your thoughts you know.

Josh: Yeah, too bad we can't do anything about it.

Ruth Rose: THE TEACHER IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio have spent a lot of time around each other, so some of their personality traits rub off on them.


	22. Photoshopped Disaster (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefox is coming soon! But first, some Lukadrigaminette bc I can't write the canon ship dynamics. *shrug emoji*

Dink leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder, watching as he drew a Fox-like creature wearing all black with orange flames for the chest, forearms, thighs, and tail. The creature looked similar to Josh's Zorro outfit, except for the change in color.

Josh shifted slightly and looked up at him. "Oh, hey, Dink. Nice outfit."

"Nice drawing." Dink said. He traced a finger down Josh's side and buried his face in his neck.

"I'm still tired." He breathed.

Josh put his pencil down, circled his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, and leaned back onto the wall of the balcony. Dink tapped his fingers on his boyfriend's leg as he sat there.

They felt Ruth Rose before they saw her open the door.

_You guys alright?_

_Yeah, just tired. We've been here for two weeks, and we're still figuring out how to survive this place without turning evil._

She sighed. _I know._ She walked over to the boys and leaned against Josh's other shoulder.

 _It is Saturday, so do you guys want to take Mari up on her offer?_ She thought, her feet swinging like a child.

Josh shrugged. _I just want to spend time with you guys. I don't care what we do, as long as it doesn't go against the law._

"Speaking of the law, shouldn't Hawkmoth be labeled a terrorist by now?" Dink asked aloud.

Ruth Rise sighed and shook her head. "Apparently the mayor of Paris only cares for his daughter, Chloe."

"The former mean girl in our class?" Josh asked, before he realized something. "Shit, I just said 'our class,' didn't I?"

_Yep._

Dink checked his watch. "Well, we got time before the Kitty Section concert starts." He stood up and stretched his back. "Let's go sightseeing."

 _Awww, but we already have a sight to see._ Josh thought, tickling Ruth Rose.

She giggled. "Joshua, you flirt!"

"You know it," he responded, and buried his face in her neck.

\----------------------------------------------

Gabriel Agreste looked up from his designs and frowned harder. 

"What do you want, Adrien?"

"Father, I was hoping that I could go visit my friends, Luka, Kagami, and Marinette, before the concert tonight." He responded politely, shifting his ring in nervousness.

He sighed. _The things I do for you, Emile..._ "Yes, you can go. As long as you make sure that your modeling schedule is not interrupted!" 

He lit up instantly. "Thank you, Father!" Adrien grabbed his things and ran out the door.

Natalie approached him. "Sir, one of the models is upset over a false accusation. Should I escort her out?"

He nodded. "Tell her that Mr. Agreste does not tolerate any incorrect behavior."

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

After she left, he waited for the negative emotion to explode.

\----------------------------------------------

Adrien ran down the street with his heart in his dry mouth. He needed to talk with Luka, Kagami, and Marinette about Lila's increasing antics.

And maybe some confessions along the way.

After all, it wasn't his fault he couldn't make up his mind, was it?

Plagg hovered next to him. "Kid, listen, what you're feeling is the same feeling I get when I have to choose between Tikki and Camembert."

"Well, what do you choose?" He snapped, his eyes scanning the street for the trio of friends. His eyes caught sight of another trio, though.

"Hey, Dink! Josh! Ruth Rose!" He called out and ran towards them.

The three spun around and waved. "Hey, Adrien!" Josh said as he reached them. "What's going on?"

"I need your help with-"

A loud boom shook the air. 

"SERIOUSLY?!?" The Americans yelled.

Adrien shrugged. "You get used to it. Come on, I know a place to hide!"

He darted across the street to Marinette's home.


	23. Photoshopped Disaster (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoshop can wield a lot of damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Mara Jade here, and I'm back with the next chapter of this fic. I had to stop this fic for a little bit to do some research for other fics I'm working on, but I'm back!
> 
> Photoshop is another OC akuma of mine.

"I AM PHOTOSHOP! PEOPLE BELIEVED THAT I HAD CHEATED USING SOMEONE ELSE'S DESIGNS ON MY FIRST DAY, BUT NOW MY DESIGNS ARE ALL THAT THEY WILL SEE!" Photoshop roared with anger.

Dink raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then. Looks like we're not going out there." He said, turning to where Josh, Ruth Rose, and Adrien were hiding. He joined them behind the table. 

Adrien bit his lip. He could NOT tell them that he was Chat Noir, but he had to go fight-

"Hey, Adrien. Didn't you go get Chat Noir last time?" Josh asked.

He turned to stare at him in confusion. Then the realization hit.

He nodded. "Yeah, I could go get him again."

Ruth Rose smiled. "Ok, we'll cover for you."

Adrien ran out the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Chat saw Ladybug perched on the roof. When she saw him, she smiled. 

"Hey, Chat!"

"Hey, m'lady! What's the occasion?"

"We've got a framed person turning everyone into statues so they can show off their designs." She said, studying the chaos below.

"Who do we need now?" He asked.

"Here, you get Carapace and Rena, and I'll get Queen Bee." She said, handing him the appropriate miraculi.

"Thanks, m'lady. See you on the flip-side!" He shouted as he grabbed his baton and flipped over the roof.

\----------------------------------------------

"Venom!" Queen Bee yelled and froze Photoshop right in their tracks.

"Got it, bee! Cataclysm!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" 

Paris was once again put back to normal, and the current victim turned back to their normal self.

"What, what happened?" They asked, looking around in confusion.

"POUND IT!" The five heroes said.

"You got akumatized by Hawkmoth," Carapace explained. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Rena asked.

They nodded. "Some fake model named Lila Rossi said that my designs were exactly like Gabriel Agreste's." They said, then blushed. "Sorry, my name is Christina."

"Cristina Vee?" Queen Bee asked.

"Christina Wellsworth. I'm from London." She stood up slowly.

"And I best better heading back there. Bye!"

"Bye, Ms. Wellsworth!" The heroes said.

Chat took the miraculi back from the heroes and gave them to Ladybug, who smiled. 

"Thank you, Chat."

"You alright, Ladybug?"

She sighed and sat down on the rooftop.

"Just a lot in my civilian life, Chat. I wish I could tell you, but secret identity stuff."

He nodded and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Kitty."

"You're welcome, m'lady."

They said their goodbyes and left. Adrien came back into the bakery and caught sight of the trio sitting around the table looking at Josh's cell phone. Josh looked pissed, Ruth Rose looked shocked, and Dink was trying to calm them down.

"Hey, guys?" Adrien tried. _If they get akumatized right now..._

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Adrien." Josh said absently.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling up a chair next to them.

Josh said nothing but showed him the screen.

Adrien read out loud: "Hey, did you all know that Lila is dating THE Joshua Pinto?!?"

It was from Alya.

"And that is a problem because...?" He asked.

Josh looked at him. "Because I'M Joshua Pinto."


	24. Confess your Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back.
> 
> Back from dabbling in other fandoms that I enjoy only to have no one read them.
> 
> You know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs some attention. (seriously, most fics that I have read are from Mari's POV, but no, I switch povs so that I get all the main characters taken care of. Deal with it.)

"You're Joshua Pinto?!?" Adrien asked. "But that's impossible, he's only seen with his-"

Reality slapped him in the face.

"with his best friends Dink and Ruth Rose..." 

He groaned and shrank down in his seat. "I just made a fool of myself in front of the world's most popular and well-known teen detectives... craaaap..."

Ruth Rose giggled. "Adrien, we're here on vacation."

"That's just what the American government told you to say," Adrien continued, his face redder than the Rose she was named for.

Dink coughed into his elbow. "Adrien, we're being serious." He said.

He sighed. "I know. I'm trying to be funny..."

Josh smiled. "You're doing a good job at it."

Adrien nodded. "Oh, yeah. I need to talk to you about something... important."

The three of them threw nervous glances at each other. Then Dink asked, "what's up?"

Adrien took a deep breath.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell some people that I love them, but I don't know how to tell them. I know that you three are dating each other, so can you please help me understand what it's like to be in a poly relationship?" He asked, then buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously.

Dink blew air out of his mouth. "That's a good question. We've been dating for a year, and we're still figuring it out! But, uhh, that's, uhh..." He fumbled for a few seconds, then Josh took over.

"My recommendation: tell one of those people that you're in love with that you are in love with them and the other people that you love, and you want to be in a relationship with all of them. As for what happens next, I have no idea. We all confessed at the same time, so we were able to figure out our feelings and start dating within a few hours."

"At the very least, come out to your parents and trusted people first. That's what we did before we confessed." Ruth Rose added.

Adrien sighed. "My father doesn't care about me, my trusted friends are either the ones I'm in love in or losing my trust in them, and life is just a mess."

"Well, whenever you need someone to talk this out, we're here for you. You have our numbers, and you can call or text us if you have any questions!" Dink said.

He smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

A door opened. "Adrien, why aren't you at your photoshoot?" Natalie asked before noticing the three kids at the table.

"You're not Luka, Kagami, or Marinette..." she began with eyes narrowing at Adrien.

"No, ma'am, we're not. Adrien stopped by to try to talk to Marinette, but she wasn't here. We started up a conservation and lost track of time," Ruth Rose said easily.

Adrien threw her a grateful glance. Ruth Rose winked at him.

"Hey, Ruth Rose!" A voice came from behind Natalie. 

"Hey, Marinette! We were just talking about you!" Ruth Rose said.

Mari walked into the bakery and Adrien's heart raced at the sight of her.

_But my true heart belongs to M'Lady._


	25. Confess your Crime (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the chapter names bc they have nothing to do with the stuff in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Sashas87 for the anxiety attack idea!
> 
> Also, whatever you do, do not give Dink coffee. 
> 
> Ever.
> 
> Josh: He gets high in a matter of seconds.

"Well, it looks like you have to go now. See you in school, Adrien?" Josh asked.

Adrien nodded excitedly. "See you." 

He turned and left the bakery. Ruth Rose watched him go before turning to Mari.

"Girl, you alright? You look like you're suffering from some sort of anxiety attack..." Ruth Rose let her voice trail off, observing everything about Mari's actions.

Mari nodded vigorously. "Yeah, uhhh, I'm scared of Akumas! yes, that's it! you're exactly right!" 

Ruth Rose nodded. "That's ok. We try not to get in the way of Akumas either." 

Dink: _Rosie, are you doing what I think you're doing?_

She let a smile form on her face, just to where only the boys could see it.

Josh: _I sayeth unto you, you are a devil._

Mari studied her for a moment, then asked, "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Akuma attacked while we were walking. Adrien wanted to talk to us, and we hung out while the Akuma was being taken care of."

"No! Not that! It's just..." she sighed. "I accidentally heard everything you told Adrien. Is it bad... that I also am in love with multiple people?"

Dink choked on his iced coffee. 

"No! Of course not! Being in love is a part of life!" He ranted. "You decide who you love, and if no one else can handle it, that's their loss and they will just have to deal with it!"

"This is why you don't ask Dink any romance questions after someone has already asked his opinion on romance. He has a very particular mindset, and it tends to come out during the weirdest moments, usually after the conversation is over." Josh said, covering his boyfriend's mouth to calm him down and giving him a look.

Dink calmed down, but glared playfully at Josh.

"I was on a roll, too." He complained.

Ruth Rose giggled. "Mari, I don't mean to pry, but who is it you're in love with?"

Mari sighed. "It's Adrien, and two friends of mine, Luka and Kagami." She instantly blushed and looked around.

"Please don't tell anyone I said that," she whispered.

The trio nodded. "Scout's honor." Josh promised.

\----------------------------------------------

"AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN A BOY SCOUT!" Dink screeched in his ear.

"Dink, you're high on caffeine. Sit down." Ruth Rose called back from the bathroom.

"No. I don't think I will." Dink answered calmly. Then the teen started bouncing on the bed like a ten-year-old.

"Dink, stop or I will tie you to the bed!" Josh threatened.

Dink stopped and stared at him. "Do it."

Ruth Rose came out to Josh tying Dink's arms above his head with some rope.

"Is that necessary?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I will untie him when the caffeine wears off." Josh promised.

"No, he won't." Dink said sternly.

Josh shrugged. "We'll see about that."

"Whatever you do, don't give him the happy bean juice..." Ruth Rose began with an evil smile on her face.

"ROSIE, NO!" Josh hissed before Dink inhaled sharply.

"HAPPY BEAN JUICE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!" He began, only for Josh to cover his moth with a pillow.

"dang it." His voice was muffled through the fluff.

\----------------------------------------------

...

"Josh, I'm not high anymore."

"Go to sleep, Dink. It's one in the morning."


	26. Firefox (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is Lila.
> 
> Josh is considering at least fifteen different ways to kill her and hide the body. 
> 
> (that all comes with fighting crime and solving mysteries for five years seriously Joshua you are on the right side of the law please don't do that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I no longer post everyday because I'm in the process of working on SEVERAL other fics. But I'm back with yet another update for Truthseeker, and I hope you enjoy!

Josh leaned into the familiar presence of his girlfriend and sighed.

 _Things have been really tense lately._ He thought as she rubbed small circles into his shoulders.

Ruth Rose chuckled. _Baby, today is a school day. It's going to be tense and you have to get up._

Dink smiled at Josh's childish refusals to get up and pulled him off their girlfriend's lap. 

"Josh, do you want me to tie you to the bed this time?" He teased.

"If it means that I will not punch Lila in the face when I next see her, then no." Josh grumbled playfully.

Dink grinned. "Come on, Josh. Let's go!"

Josh groaned and rolled out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

\----------------------------------------------

The trio came into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats. Josh pulled out his sketchbook, flipped to an unfinished page, and continued sketching the basics of the figure out. Marinette came in early again and headed straight to her seat, dropping her bag down and laid her head on the desk. Adrien came in a few minutes later, his eyes sunken with black bags hanging under his eyes.

Dink shared a look with Ruth Rose, then got up to talk to them.

"Hey, you guys alright?" He asked, leaning casually against the desk.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night."

Mari said, "Me too."

Dink nodded. "Well, I told you guys Saturday, the three of us are here if you need to talk."

They both jerked their heads up to stare at him. Dink turned around and went back to his seat.

Then Lila came in with a broken smile.

"Hey, guys? You know how I told you I was dating Josh Pinto?" She began.

Josh said nothing, but his hand visibly tightened around his pencil.

"Well, we broke up. He believed that long-distance relationships wouldn't work for us." She lied.

Josh barked a laugh and somehow still managed to disguise it as a coughing fit. _Why would I date a liar to begin with, guys?_ He thought.

"I'm now dating Sammi, the prince of Cuba!"

All three Americans looked up at that.

"You what?!?" Ruth Rose hissed quietly.

\----------------------------------------------

Mari heard the lies spilling from her mouth and did her best to ignore it. But the trio's reaction to a kid named Sammi caught her attention.

"There is no way you're dating Sammi!" Ruth Rose told her.

Lila looked confused. "But did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, we did. But there is no way that you are dating Sammi as we speak. You want to know why?" She asked.

She didn't give Lila a chance to respond.

"Because Sammi is already dating Abbi Wallace." Ruth Rose said.

"And you know this how?" Alya demanded.

"Let me tell you. No, I'll do you one better! Let me show you!" She snapped, pulling out her phone and hitting the FaceTime app. It rang for five minutes before the person on the other end picked up.

"Bonjour, Rosie! How are you?" Sammi said.

"Bonjour, Sammi! I'm doing good. The boys and I are visiting Paris right now, and we needed to ask you something real quick." She said.

Lila walked toward Ruth Rose, then suddenly tripped over thin air, and pushed her into the desk. Ruth Rose stumbled and hissed in pain as the corner punctured her side.

"Never mind, Sammi. I'll text you later." She managed. 

"Okay, well, tell the boys I said hi!" He said before signing off.

Ruth Rose looked down at her side and winced again at the small wound shown there.

"Geez, that hurts." She muttered and turned to the rest of the class.

"Ms. Bustier, can I please go to the restroom real quick?" She asked.

The teacher nodded. "Of course."

Only the boys saw Lila follow their girlfriend out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> Next part will be out on Monday, okay?
> 
> Thank you, enjoy, and keep writing!


	27. Firefox (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but Ruth Rose has taken some salt to defend herself against Lila.

Ruth Rose winced as she covered up the hole in the direct middle of a recent, partly healed scar. She let out a shuddering sigh as she pressed the ice-cold wet napkin to the wound.

 _Rosie, you good?_ Dink thought at her.

She nodded. _It stings, but it's covered up now._

Josh breathed out forcefully. _Good, I don't have another excuse to slap Lila across her lying face._

 _But will that get the lies out?_ Dink asked.

_Guys, I'm fine. I'll deal with Lila._

The door opened with a creak.

"Ruth Rose?" Lila's falsely sweet voice came from it. "I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you like that. I tripped and-"

"Save it, Lie-la." Ruth Rose said evenly. "Why did you do that? And tell me the truth, or is that impossible for you to do?"

Lila's facade crumbled instantly. "I just wanted to stop you from hurting my Adrien!"

Ruth Rose laughed. "Is that what this is all about? Lila, I don't care who you end up with, but I **DO** care what you lie about to get there. You used my boyfriend's and my friend's names as a way to get what you want and that is not okay with me."

She washed her hands and turned to Lila. Her face was livid with anger and rage. Ruth Rose suddenly gasped in pain as she was slammed back against the wall and her hands pinned up by Lila's hands.

"Now, listen here, Ruth Rose. You may be new here, but here's the lesson you will learn. I will do whatever it takes so Adrien Agreste will be mine and mine alone. I will blame, I will lie, I will frame. But you will not interfere with anything I do, or I will make your life miserable. Is that understood?" Lila snarled.

"I've faced criminals that wanted me dead, just because I existed. You don't scare me." Ruth Rose said as evenly as she could, though she was angry on the inside.

Her face burned with the heat of Lila's slap. She lifted a hand to her face and gasped at the sheer rage on her face.

"I will make your life miserable." Lila repeated. "Don't try to stop me."

She turned around and left the bathroom.

Ruth Rose reached out to the boys and managed to walk out of the bathroom before collapsing in horror against the wall. Josh came running up to her and held her gently. Dink came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Josh let Dink hold Ruth Rose in his arms before turning to Lila.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, feeling his anger rising quickly.

"What's wrong with me?" Lila asked innocently. "She's the one who attacked me!" She claimed, pointing at Ruth Rose.

"I did what?" Ruth Rose yelled.

Josh shook his head. "Lila, stop lying!"

She lost the innocence as easily as she gained it. "Never."

Josh clenched his fists. "Lila, please."

Lila smirked at him. "Why? They won't catch me! I have fame and power here, they won't try to find out the truth!"

XXX

He smirked. _**"Ah, the rage of someone who just wants to protect the people he cares about! It's perfect for my Akuma... and an Amok."**_

He corrupted the butterfly and turned to Mayura. "Are you ready, Natalie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded evenly.

_**"Fly, my evil Akuma-"** _

_**"-and my evil Amok-"** _

_**"and evilise his broken heart!"** _

XXX

Lila turned around and started running. Josh took a deep breath and ran after her. 

He reached her and pulled off her necklace just as the Akuma and Amok landed in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who thought Ruth Rose was the Akuma?
> 
> Syke.
> 
> But, another cliffhanger?!? What do you do but subscribe and comment what is going to happen next???
> 
> See you soon!  
> <3~Mara Jade


	28. Firefox (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh talks with Hawkmoth, and he's not happy about his current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head up out of creative writing hole I fell down*
> 
> Hey, everyone! I'm back, and with a new chapter for this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dink saw the butterfly and feather land in the necklace just as Josh pulled it off. He heard Josh gasp as the corrupt... things formed a connection in his mind to something else that wasn't him or Ruth Rose. He felt their fear rise as quickly as possible as Josh dropped to his knees with his hands clutching the necklace. Lila smirked and ran off, while Dink and Ruth Rose scrambled for their soulmate's side.

"Josh, can you hear me?" Ruth Rose asked. "If you can, we're here. We're right here, and we are not leaving you again."

XXX

Josh blinked and glared daggers at the purple suited man and blue dress-wearing woman in front of him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

The purple man chuckled. **"I want to give you a chance for revenge, that's all. To finally strike back at everyone who has made you and your lovers suffer for years."**

Josh tsked. "Yeah, not taking it, sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. **"Why? They hurt you so many times... wouldn't it be worth it to finally make them feel the same way?..."**

Josh bit his lip. It was wrong, he knew that. But it was so tempting...

He suddenly felt Dink's and Ruth Rose's fear rise more and quickly shook his head, clearing his uncertainty.

"I said no." He snarled. "Now get out."

"OF MY HEAD!!!"

With that, he took the purple butterfly in his hands and shoved its power back at the man, who gave a loud groan as the connection between them snapped.

XXX

Dink watched as the purple butterfly suddenly flew out of the necklace, turning white as it disappeared into the sunlight. Josh gasped and straightened, leaning into the comfort of his lovers.

"Owwww..." He moaned. "That hurt..."

Ruth Rose brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead before noticing the necklace was still stained blue before it started glowing. The necklace glowed brighter as it started creating a different form...

The three teens stared at an off-color Zorro, which instead of having the usual orange and white outfit, now wore all black with red-orange flames on its forearms, calfs, and chest, with its ears now red-orange as well. It blinked a few times as it stared back at them before Josh said, "Okay, the blue lady actually has good taste in the outfits."

It crossed its arms over its chest as it answered with a female voice, "Yeah, I know. My boss, however, doesn't listen to a word I say."

"Then why is he your boss?" Ruth Rose asked.

It shrugged. "We both want the same thing. To fix a mistake."

It suddenly reached out and grabbed the necklace from Josh, putting it around its neck.

"Hey!" He yelled. "That's not mine! I accidentally pulled it off someone's neck, and I need to give it back!"

The off-Zorro chuckled with a male voice that sounded exactly like Josh's.

"Sorry guys, but the name's Firefox now! Don't worry about Lila. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Firefox winked at the three of them and bounded off. They were silent for a few more minutes before Josh said, "SHIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!
> 
> Did you see that coming?
> 
> Also, Firefox does remember being Josh, so he can flirt just like the OG Zorro.


	29. Firefox (part four) (Meet Oogway!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the new turtle hero shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that moment where you have several ideas but they are all spoilers for the fic you are working on?
> 
> I'm having that moment right now.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy so that I don't go insane.

The trio burst into the classroom to see Lila sobbing into her desk and Alya glaring at them.

"Why did you attack Lila, Josh?" She snapped.

Josh sighed. "It was an accident, alright? But you guys need to hide. There's a sentimonster after Lila."

"How do you know that?" Kim demanded.

Josh stared at him with an empty expression.

"I'm the person who got an Amok in Lila's necklace." He said simply.

Everyone bolted for the door, leaving the three of them alone with Mari and Adrien. Ruth Rose turned to look at Mari and said "We'll be okay. Firefox has Lila's necklace, and that's where the Amok is."

Mari nodded and asked "How do you guys know about the magic here?"

"The Ladyblog." Dink said simply before pushing them out the door. He shut the door behind them and turned to Josh and Ruth Rose. "You guys know Lila is going to blame us, right?"

They nodded. "We need to talk to the principal about what happened, first." Josh said.

Dink snorted. "If he'll believe us."

XXX

Ladybug dropped down beside Chat and said, "It's a Sentimonster. Witnesses said the Amok is in the necklace around its neck, which was involved in an accidental stand-off."

Chat winced. "Yeah, its powers involve actual fire being summoned and blasted toward people. I say we need back-up, probably the Turtle to shield us from the fire blasts."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Chat." She said. Cutting a line across her Yoyo, she pulled out a small box containing the Turtle Miraculous and handed it to him.

"Make a good choice, and don't forget to tell me who the identity is!" She warned.

"I always do, m'lady. Catch you on the flip-side!" He shouted and leapt off the roof.

Ladybug started swinging her Yoyo. "Looks like it's just you and me right now, Firefox."

Firefox glared at her. "All I want is Lila, alright? You can keep the Miraculous!"

A blue mask appeared across its face and it stiffened. 

"Never mind. Give me your Miraculous!" It howled and lunged at her.

XXX

Chat quickly dove into the classroom where the American trio were chatting about the Ladyblog and fact-checking and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He said.

Ruth Rose shrieked and fell over the desk. "Ow! Jeez, that hurt."

Dink pulled her to his feet and turned to Chat. "Shouldn't you be helping Ladybug?" He asked.

Chat nodded. "We need some help. Not from Zorro this time."

He extended the box to him. "Dink Duncan, here is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants you the power of Protection. Once the battle is over, you will return the Miraculous to me or Ladybug and tell no one else of this secret. Do you understand?"

Dink stared at him in shock, then nodded. "I understand..."

Taking the box, he opened it to show the bracelet and Wayzz appeared in a ball of light.

"Hello, master." He said. "My name is Wayzz, and I am a Kwami..." He caught sight of Josh and shook his head. "Never mind. I see you are familiar with the Kwamis already."

"That's just my boyfriend." Dink said. "What about me?"

Wayzz smiled softly. "To use your power, say 'Shelter.' To transform, say 'Wayzz, shell on!' To de-transform, say Wayzz, shell off!'"

"Alright then." Dink said, slipping on the bracelet. "Wayzz."

"Shell on!"

He glanced down at his outfit, which, other than the shell still on his back, now was jade green on the arms and legs, with a lighter green for the hoodie over his head and a dark yellow for the chest area.

"I look like a Ninja Turtle." He said quietly before looking at Josh and Ruth Rose, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go!" Chat said, hopping up onto the window frame.

"Call me Oogway." Oogway/Dink said before jumping after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Turtle!Dink makes his first appearance! Oogway is a reference to the "Kung Fu Panda" series, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!


	30. Firefox (final part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> Revamped.  
> This madness never ends.
> 
> Aka the trio join a certain art club full of Pride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone!

Oogway dropped down beside Ladybug and Chat. Ladybug looked him over and smiled.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Oogway." He answered. "What's the plan?"

"Ladybug will use her Lucky Charm to distract Firefox. You and I will rescue Lila, and I'll destroy Lila's necklace so Milady can purify the Akuma." Chat said. "You feline ready fur this?"

"Paw-sitively purr-fect, Kitty." Oogway teased.

"Let's go!" Ladybug yelled. "Lucky Charm!"

XXX

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled.

Lila picked herself up from the ground, brushed off her clothes, and smiled sickeningly at them.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

 _/You're not welcome,/_ Josh thought.

Oogway bit back a smile. _/Be nice./_

Josh groaned. _/Fine. But if she blames us, she's got another thing coming./_

The heroes ducked into an alley, where Oogway sighed. "Wayzz, shell off."

He de-transformed back into Dink and gave the Miraculous to Ladybug. 

"While I loved working with you guys, I need to check on my boyfriend before he destroys Lila." He said. "Thanks again."

XXX

Dink slipped back into the classroom just as Lila and the other kids entered the room. Lila looked like she had been crying, and most of everyone looked concerned or pissed.

"Josh, why did you attack Lila?" Alya asked angrily.

Josh sighed. "First off, I did not attack her, she attacked Ruth Rose in the bathroom. Second, I ran after her because there was an Akuma and an Amok nearby, and I was trying to talk things out with her so that no one would get controlled by Hawkmoth."

Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "Joshua, I understand you were trying to do the right thing, but there are no cameras in the restrooms. It's school policy."

Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose stared at him in shock. 

"So, you're just going to take her word for it???" Ruth Rose asked with tears in her eyes.

Dink saw Mari and Adrien duck in the classroom and winced. _/Rosie, we need to calm down.../_

She let out a sigh and turned to everyone else gathered. "You do believe me, don't you?"

Alya crossed her arms. "Ruth Rose, we've known Lila longer than we've known you. How do we know you're not lying to us to get attention?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. She stared at everyone else gathered there before standing to her feet.

"We need to go..." she whispered before the three of them left, their hopes for new friends shattered like glass...

XXX

"Wait!" Marinette yelled and ran after them.

They turned to look at her as she slowed down and panted, gasping for air.

"I was hoping to tell you this earlier, but I had an anxiety attack when I heard about the Akuma. We have an art club here. They are usually very accepting of people, so would you like to join?"

Dink glanced at Josh and Ruth Rose, who nodded. He turned back to Marinette and nodded. "Sure thing."

"Thank you." Ruth Rose said quietly.

Marinette gave her a huge smile. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leads directly into the next one, which I still have to edit, but yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy?


	31. Prideful Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual Art Club chapter.
> 
> With so much freaking Pride that I have realized how much of a LGBT+ supporter I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone!

Josh pushed open the Art Club's designated door slowly and squeezed Ruth Rose's hand. His soulmate was still upset over Lila's accusations, which... really bothered him, considering that they could be easily debunked. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Lila won the war she was waging on this place...

Marinette's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"So, yeah. This is the Art Club. It's not much, but we manage."

Josh glanced around the room to see Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Alix, and another boy in a red jacket that he hadn't seen before. 

"It seems nice..." he said softly.

Marinette smiled. "Everyone who is here in this room is some form of LGBT+, like you three."

Ruth Rose jerked her hand near Josh's and asked the others gathered there. "You all are okay with her outing you like this?"

The red jacket boy nodded. "She's the reason most of us are together. She got Nathaniel and I to make a comic book once, and after hanging out for a few months, we started dating. I'm Marc, by the way. They/them, if you don't mind."

Dink let out a chuckle. "I'm Dink. This is my boyfriend, Josh and our girlfriend, Ruth Rose. Josh and I are bi, and Ruth Rose is pan."

Juleka smiled softly. "Lesbian. Rose here is bisexual, Nathaniel is bi, and Alix is genderfluid ace/aro."

Josh whistled. "Nice! All the colors of the rainbow, right?"

Alix laughed. "Most of them are represented, so almost."

The trio shared a glance and smiled.

_I think we're gonna like it here..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.
> 
> I'll spoil something for you.
> 
> The identity reveal will happen soon.
> 
> Like in the next few chapters.
> 
> Have fun!


	32. The Birds and The Bees, and Troubled Identities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayura attacks again.
> 
> Chloé makes a choice.
> 
> Marinette makes a mistake.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee stood together on the school roof, staring down at the chaos below. The entire school was covered with peacocks, and Queen Bee found herself shuddering.

"It's Mayura." She whispered.

Chat nodded. "Unless, Hawkmoth made an Akuma to look like her..."

"It's Mayura." Queen Bee repeated firmly.

She pointed at Lila and Mayura standing together across from them, the former in her Volpina outfit, the latter giving her an Amok to help.

Chat turned to look at Queen Bee. "Bee, you can fight Mayura, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I can. What about you two?"

"We'll handle Volpina." He said certainly. Ladybug nodded, her eyes never leaving Lila's place.

"Ok..." She said slowly. 

Ladybug looked... off. But Queen Bee let it pass, especially considering her own ~~hatred~~ dislike for Lila. She hopped onto the roof and yelled "Mayura! Remember me! It's time to kick your beautiful ass back to heaven, because you don't belong in this hell!"

Chat let out a cackling laughter as he blocked Volpina's attack. Mayura frowned. 

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" She yelled and attacked.

Queen Bee managed to block her punches, but then Mayura threw a side kick right to her chest and she flew through the wall and into an abandoned classroom. Or what should have been an abandoned classroom...

Chloé sat up and blinked to make sure she was alright and in one piece. She was, but something in her chest was broken. A soft gasp came from the three Americans hiding under the table. She smiled.

_'Found you...'_

Ruth Rose stared at her in shock.

"Chlo, What are you doing?" She whispered.

Chloe lifted a hand to her hair and pulled off the hair comb she had been given by Ladybug and held it out.

"Ruth Rose Hathaway, here is the Miraculous of the Bee, which gives you the power of Subjection. You will give it back to me, Ladybug, or Chat Noir when the battle is over." She said solemnly.

Her partners gave a chuckle as she stared at her. Ruth Rose nodded and took the Miraculous.

"You boys take care of Chloé." She said quietly, putting the Miraculous in her hair. "I'll be back."

Pollen floated up to her and nodded. "You'll make a fine Queen. My name is Pollen, and to transform, you say "Pollen, buzz on!" To de-transform, you say "Pollen, buzz off!" Your special power is "Venom.""

Ruth Rose nodded. "Alright, then. Pollen, buzz on!"

She glanced down at herself and saw that her outfit strongly resembled Chloe's, which made sense. 

Chloe smiled at her as Dink and Josh dealt with the medical kit. "Nice to meet you..."

"Honeybee." She answered. 

Her wings suddenly sprouted from her back and she flew into battle. Chat, Ladybug, Volpina 5.0, and Mayura all froze at the new arrival. She dropped to her feet, stood up, and waved.

"My name is Honeybee. It's nice to meet you all, but I do not have the time to talk, unfortunately. Venom!"

With that, she summoned her power and attacked Volpina 5.0, freezing her in her tracks. Ladybug and Chat snapped back to attention and captured the Akuma and Amok, but Mayura got away. Honeybee flew back to Chloe's side and watched as she was sitting up and talking clearly and why did her own head feel dizzy...

"Pollen, buzz off." Honeybee said, blinking as Ruth Rose fell to the ground.

"That was amazing..." She gasped out, handing Pollen and the hair comb back to Chloe. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it usually is. I'll be seeing you all later!"

She ran off and Ruth Rose leaned onto the desk as she reoriented herself.

"I so want to do that again." She murmured.

XXX

Ladybug landed in a place where no one was watching her and sighed. 

"Tikki, spots off."

She collapsed and sighed. All of a sudden, there was a choking sound from behind her. She got up and turned to face a very shocked Chat Noir and froze.

"...Marinette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS!
> 
> They are so fun...
> 
> What happens next? Keep reading and you'll find out!


	33. Ladynoir in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just realized that this fic is set in the summer and it is July as we speak.
> 
> Well, here's my contribution to Ladynoir July!

**_'The wall between us_** _is broken now.'_ Ladybug thought happily as she swung her feet against the railing of the Eiffel Tower, the two of them currently **stargazing**. _'I was so **in denial** at first, but then Chat? Adrien? Chadrien? helped me through it.'_

Chat sat next to her in silence before he said softly. "I'm so sorry, M'lady. I should have seen through their **disguises** and rushed to help you when you needed it."

Ladybug smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Kitty. For all the **banter** you do, you really matter to me. As Chat and as Adrien." She chuckled to herself, remembering the realization that had come to her as Chat de-transformed in the alley to help her understand what was really going on. The **rose** in her hair blew with the wind and she sighed. "Alya's going to freak when she **interviews** us next week."

Chat smiled. "Do you think we should practice with any **Kwami swaps** or just wait for all this to settle in again?"

She smiled and sat up straight, only to sigh in relaxation. "Wait. We should wait. I'm still in shock, Adri- Chat."

He nodded. "Yeah." He suddenly gave her a **fist bump** and smiled to himself. "Why didn't I see it before? My Princess and M'lady are the same person..."

She hummed her approval and sighed. "Did I ever fully tell you about the **breakdown** I had, or the **comfort** I needed, or the feeling of **falling** , or the **cuddles** I wanted after the **Chat Blanc** incident I told you about?"

He turned to look at her and shook his head wordlessly. She started speaking, and as she did, she swore the stars seemed to shine a lot brighter, until Chat gently brushed her tears off her cheek.

"You and I are so **in sync** , M'lady. I wish I could remember our **first kiss** , I wish we had a better **future** than that one that was shown to you, and I wish our **close calls** were done. M'Lady, ever since that day when we met under the **rain** , I always felt a sense of **Deja Vu** every time I saw you. And then the **reveal** happened and I had the **realization** that I loved all sides of you." He whispered.

She giggled and gently gave him a few **chin scratches** , where he started to purr and she giggled some more. This **post-reveal pre-relationship** point that they were at was... amazing, at least right now. She had been **pining** for love for far too long. 

"I..." She began, tears pouring down her face. "I have had to make so many **sacrifices** recently, and it is-"

He wrapped her in an **embrace** that claimed her voice and he whispered "I know. I know." He cleared his throat and continued "I have a **confession** to make and a question to ask."

She pulled away and stared at him worriedly. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have been in love with you since the moment we fought Stoneheart. I fell for the girl under the Ladybug mask, and that girl was you. So..." his voice cracked and he continued "Marinette, Ladybug, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug and nearly tackling him off the Tower. "You and me **against the world** , right?" She added.

His eyes shone with happy tears. "Right."

Their kiss lit up their world like fireworks as they held each other close, vowing to never let go... they reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"We should do more **rooftop dates**..." she joked, and he started laughing and she joined in. 

Finally they were together.

Finally they were **home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! This is not beta-read, and I am really nervous when it comes to stuff like this.
> 
> I have not done the monthly prompts before, so I hope you enjoy!


	34. Tick-Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Ladybug and Chat talk about what's next for their team as their world continues to change.

"So what now?" Chat asked as he pulled away from their embrace. "What's going to change now that this is... well, I wouldn't go as far to say taken care of-"

Ladybug shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

She pulled away from their embrace fully and sat back down. "With Alya and Niño acting that way to the trio, it's..." She sighed. "We need people we can trust, Chat. Both of us can trust, and... I hate to say this..." She sniffled. "But I don't think I can trust Alya and Niño with their Miraculous anymore."

Chat nodded. "Well, bugaboo, I don't know what to say."

They sat together for a few and she sighed. "It's hard to believe, but I trust Chloe more than I trust my classmates right now."

"So what do we do?" Chat asked, frowning for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I know! We give Chloe her Miraculous permanently so that she can help us when we need it, and temporarily give the Fox and Turtle to Josh and Dink as a way to test them!"

"But what about Ruth Rose? She has the Miraculous of the Bee, won't she be upset?" She asked.

Chat shook his head. "She has a good heart, and trusts her boys. That's not something she'll get upset over."

She nodded slowly. "Okay... what about the other Miraculi? Who can we trust with some of those?"

"...Luka and Kagami?" Chat suggested, a strange expression on his face.

Ladybug looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I have a crush on three different people. One was you."

She started laughing. "Chat, it was like that for me too!"

They both started laughing and he sighed. "I can get Kagami if you want."

"And I'll get Luka." She said, smiling.

Screams suddenly broke out near the Seine and she let out a groan.

"Well, now we have an excuse!" Chat joked and kissed her cheek. "Love you, M'Lady."

She laughed. "Love you too."

Handing him the Dragon Miraculous, she grabbed the Fox, Turtle, Bee, and Snake Miraculi and leapt off to the Mayor's Hotel in the distance. Landing on the balcony of the trio's room, she knocked on the windowpane as Josh's mouth dropped open and he and his boyfriend scrambled for the doorknob.

"What's going on, Ladybug?" Ruth Rose asked as she slipped on a black robe covered with red roses.

Ladybug smiled and held out the Fox and Turtle Miraculi. "Zorro, Oogway, we need your help!"

"What about Rena Rouge and Carapace?" Dink asked as he slid on the bracelet. 

She shook her head. "Chat and I have decided that they are no longer worthy of the Miraculous."

Josh winced. "Gotcha."

Ruth Rose waved her hand. "Ok, I guess I'm backup for Queen Bee?"

Ladybug nodded. "Yes. You two transform and go find Chat Noir. He's with a red, black, and gold heroine named Ryuko, the holder of the Dragon Miraculous. You can't miss them."

The two nodded and kissed Ruth Rose before transforming and leaving the room, Ladybug following behind before taking a slight detour and landing on a familiar houseboat. Luka Coffaine jerked his head up and his hand away from his guitar as she landed. 

"Ladybug?!? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"There's an Akuma attacking the Seine. We need your help," she held out the Snake Miraculous. "Viperion."

XXX

Ladybug and Viperion landed next to Zorro, Oogway, Chat, Ryuko, and Queen Bee on the Eiffel Tower and she asked "Ok, what's up?"

Zorro shifted uncomfortably. "The Akuma's name is Tick-Tock. Apparently it's trying to turn back time for something."

"Good thing we have time on our side." Chat joked, nodding at Viperion.

Oogway laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"You are now an official member of the team." He joked again and the team chuckled before Viperion shouted "Second Chance!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm back!
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this, and please comment or ask questions when you can!


	35. Goes the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick-Tock is giving the heroes a run for their money.
> 
> And the duo hold a team meeting.

Oogway shook his head in confusion as Tick-Tock zapped a bystander that suddenly began walking backward into their home. "Hey, anyone figured out where the Akuma is?" He yelled as Ryuko grabbed a sword out of thin air and charged the Akuma. It whipped out a hand and knocked her off her feet. She flew backward and landed on her feet with a growl. "This fight has gone on way too long for us." She growled.

Oogway gasped as the Akuma spun around and ran straight for him. "Shell-ter!"

The green glowing ball of protection formed around them and Ladybug sighed in relief. "Ok, Oogway. How long can you hold this?"

He shrugged as the Akuma began punching the shield. "However long we have!" He grimaced as cracks began to appear near the ground. "That's not long, though."

"Ok, as soon as the shield falls, get out of the way!" She yelled.

The shield shattered and he bolted for the nearest cover.

Viperion suddenly yelled "It's in his hat!"

"Isn't it always?!?" Zorro yelled. "What do we do?"

"Queen Bee, use Venom on the Akuma! Chat, use Cataclysm on the hat!" Ladybug yelled.

Queen Bee shrieked as the Akuma lunged at her. "Venom!"

The Akuma froze in place as Chat yelled "Cataclysm!"

The hat dissolved into ashes as a purple-tainted butterfly flew out of the dust. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and spun it in the air, capturing the Akuma and shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The loveliness spread all over the city and Oogway sighed in relief. "Well, it was nice working with you guys..." he began before Ladybug shook her head. "Meet us on the Eiffel Tower. All of you."

She looked directly at Oogway and Zorro as she said "Bring Honeybee too."

She threw her yo-yo into the air and flew into the air, Chat vaulting on his baton behind her with the other heroes bounding after them. Zorro shrugged. "Ok, then."

They landed on the balcony together as Ruth Rose opened the door. "Uh..." She began before Zorro put a finger to her mouth and shushed her.

"Ladybug wants to talk to us on the Eiffel Tower." He said softly.

She swallowed and nodded. "How are we going to get there...? BOYS!" She yelled as Zorro lifted her into his arms bridal-style. "Hold on, Honeybee!" Oogway teased before they leapt off.

Ruth Rose tightened her grip around Zorro's neck as she stared out at the city nightlife around her. The Eiffel Tower seemingly shone like the stars surrounding it as the water reflected the night sky above. "It's beautiful..." she said softly.

"So are you." Zorro whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Come on, we don't want to be late..."

They finally landed on the Tower where the other heroes were waiting in a buzz of confusion before Ladybug stepped forward. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I have some important news to share with you."

Chat walked up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sighed. "It's past time that I say this, but there should be no secrets between any of us." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Chat and I have chosen to remove Rena Rouge and Carapace from the team after their... inappropriate reactions to a problem in their civilian life."

Zorro snorted as Oogway and Ruth Rose shifted uncomfortably. "That sounds fair... but I'm biased anyway."

Queen Bee looked at the two new heroes before saying "So why are we here?"

"You are members of the team. We should never keep secrets from each other, instead trusting each other." Chat said wisely.

Ladybug opened her hands toward the heroes. "While Zorro, Oogway, and Honeybee are currently on probation, we have done some thinking and reached a decision. We can reveal our identities if you wish, but we can't tell anyone that isn't a part of the team."

Viperion, Ryuko, and Queen Bee all detransformed before staring at each other. "Wait a minute..." Chloe began. "Adrien?!? Marinette?!?"

"Surprise?" Chat joked weakly.

The trio started giggling. "That's a twist. That's very twisty." Zorro joked before his timer beeped. "Oh, come on!" He groaned.

Chloe and Ruth Rose shared a smile before Ladybug spoke up. "Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi, and Chloé Bourgeois, please step forward."

The three did and Chat smiled. "Well done, you three. You have proven yourselves worthy of the Miraculous and are allowed to keep your Miraculous permanently."

Chloe staggered back and hissed. "STOP DROPPING THESE BOMBSHELLS ON ME!!!"

"no." Ladybug said calmly and they all started laughing again. "Anyway, you three are allowed to keep your Miraculous and work with us to defeat Hawkmoth. Chloe is the only exception, if she is not available, Honeybee will take her place." She gestured to Ruth Rose who waved at them.

Zorro and Oogway detransformed and the two sighed. "Guess we give these back to you?" Dink asked.

Ladybug gingerly took the Miraculi and sighed. "Yes. Chat and I need to speak with Rena Rouge and Carapace anyway."

The American trio shared a nod before Chat picked them up and helped them to the ground. "See you tomorrow, Adrien." Josh whispered and winked as they walked off.

Ladybug turned back to the three remaining heroes and handed them their Miraculous as Sass, Longg, and Pollen, hovered nearby.

"Thisss isss going to be exccccelent." Sass hissed as he flew to rest on Luka's shoulder.

Pollen smiled and Chloe shrugged. "I guess I'm going too?"

"You can if you want." Chat said.

She smiled and transformed again, flying off into the distance, leaving the four of them alone.

Chat spoke up first. "We need to talk..."

The sudden four-person kiss on his lips cut off his voice as the other three pulled away. "There's no need for words." Luka said solemnly.

"So..."

"It's a Yes, Adrien." Kagami said. "To whatever comes next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are getting closer to the end! Only ten chapters away! I do hope you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Kudos?


	36. The Fox's Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya receives a message from Ladybug and Chat Noir that she doesn't like...

Alya looked up at the knock on her window and gasped in delight at the sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir standing on her balcony. She leapt off the bed, ran to the window, and opened the door to let them in. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is there trouble?" She knew she was rambling, but didn't really care at that moment.

Ladybug's face was stern. "Sit down, Alya."

Alya froze. The look on her idol's face... "I'll get Niño." She whispered and walked downstairs to her living room where Niño was talking with Chris, Ella, and Etta about something. "Niño!" She hissed.

Her boyfriend looked up at her and smiled before noticing the paleness of her face. He got up and they hurried back upstairs to where Ladybug and Chat Noir sat with stern expressions on their faces. Niño shifted worriedly as he sat down.

"Is something wrong...?" He asked finally.

Chat looked at Ladybug, who nodded, then he said "Alya Cesaire and Niño Lahiffe, you have proven yourselves unworthy of your Miraculous."

Alya choked. "I'm sorry, what?!?"

Ladybug spoke up. "It came to our attention that you two in your civilian lives treated a group of out-of-country teens unfairly. Granted, there were others involved in that argument, but hearing that the people mainly responsible for their near-akumatization was you two-" she shook her head. "We were very disappointed."

Alya shook her head wildly. "Ladybug, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." She said darkly. "I understand that because of your actions, there was a near Akuma on our hands! Thankfully, another civilian was able to help them and the Akuma was avoided, but you two are Miraculous holders! You should know better!"

Nino winced. "Du- I mean, Ladybug? Are we really getting our Miraculous taken away?"

Chat nodded. "Yes, you are. But we do understand that this will lead to potential Akumas as well. So we will let you say goodbye to Trixx and Wayzz before we leave."

There was a flash of orange light and a flash of green light, then Trixx and Wayzz flew to their previous holders' sides and smiled sadly at them.

"Master Niño, May I ask why you did that?" Wayzz asked.

Nino shook his head in a state of confusion and sadness. "I don't know why, Wayzz. But I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..."

Alya started crying as Trixx hovered next to her. "I don't know why either, but I'm sorry too, Trixx and Ladybug!"

Ladybug suddenly gave her a sad smile. "Prove it."

Alya gave Trixx one last kiss before they vanished and the heroes left. She curled up next to Niño and felt the tears slide down her cheeks before whispering "I will, Ladybug."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: Rena Rouge and Carapace have been retired. 
> 
> Nadia Chamack: For how long?
> 
> Ladybug: Until they can prove themselves worthy again. 
> 
> XXX
> 
> So yeah. That happened.   
> We have nine chapters left! This is on a roll!  
> I do hope you all are enjoying this! Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated!


	37. Ladybugs and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Rose and Mari talk.

Marinette walked into school with a huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Ruth Rose saw her walk into the locker room and smiled. "Hey, Mari! What happened now?" 

She turned to her and grinned wider. "I have the world's best boyfriends and girlfriend anyone could ask for."

Ruth Rose laughed and clapped her hands together. "Congratulations! I might have to argue with you on the 'world's best boyfriends' part, though."

She fidgeted with her headband before letting out a sigh. "Do you think I should confront Lila if she lies today?"

Marinette shrugged. "At least try. Hopefully, she doesn't get akumatized. Again."

Ruth Rose chuckled. "Well... I have something to tell you. After all, you trust us with your secrets. So I trust you with ours." With that, she brushed her hair to the side and turned to face the wall, showing Mari the two names on her neck written in blue and orange ink.

Marinette gasped. "You three are soulmates?!?" She whispered.

Ruth Rose nodded and tossed her hair back into place. "Have been ever since we were born. It's just... we didn't show any signs of it until about a year ago, and when we did show signs of it, it was after our first kiss. We're still trying to figure out how the soulmate laws work, as well as figure out why people don't recognize us even though we've been in the news before-"

"Glamour." Marinette stated. "The Miraculous have glamour magic put in to conceal someone's identity. As for soulmates, I did hear rumors about glamour being involved there as to protect the bond from any harm... so that could be a reason."

Ruth Rose let out a dark chuckle at that. "Protect the bond from any harm, huh? We sure would have liked that when..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get to class."

As if on cue, the warning bell rang and the two girls made their way to the classroom in silence. At least, until they heard Lila crying inside the classroom.

_'Oh, Jesus, what did she do now...?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have the last five chapters of this fic planned out, but I'm going to include some other ideas that I have had in this until we reach Chapter 40. I hope this makes sense!


	38. Deceit vs Verity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio, Mari, and Adrien are done with Lila's bullshit and call her out on most of her lies. Sounds good, right?
> 
> Wrong.

“Marinette, I knew you were jealous of Lila, but I didn't know you were this jealous of her!” Alya yelled.

“What did I do?” Mari asked, confused.

Alix snapped, “You know exactly what you did.”

“No, I don't.” She shot back.

“So you didn't beat up Lila in the bathroom over Adrien yesterday, you didn't cheat on the test we had last week, you didn't lie about your “helping us” when, really, all you care about is yourself!” Kim said angrily.

“No, I did not do any of those things!” Mari yelled angrily. 

“She didn't do those things because she was with us,” Ruth Rose’s voice came from the door she had been waiting near. 

She and the boys walked into the room.

“I asked her for help with some… issues I had yesterday, so she was with me in the bathroom.” Ruth Rose said, leaning against Ms. Bustier’s desk.

The Parisian boys froze and looked away, embarrassed.

_ Well, yeah. She did, because apparently her period started in the middle of first block and she ran out of supplies. _

Mari blinked when she kept going, counting on her fingers.

“Now, I may still be new here, and I have no idea what is going on, but Mari doesn't seem like the type of person to go all-Yandere on Lila’s ass. She doesn't seem like the person who will cheat on a test because she's so busy helping other people with their problems, she barely has time for herself. She especially doesn't seem like the person who says that she’ll help, and doesn't later on.” She said, narrowing her eyes at Lila. 

She pushed herself off of the teacher’s desk and walked up the aisle.

Pausing at her seat, she turned to look at Lila.

“Oh, and I looked it up online, and napkins aren't sharp.”

Miss Bustier walked into the room and looked around at the class. "Is something wrong?"

"Miss! Ruth Rose just accused me of lying!" Lila cried out.

Marinette immediately exchanged looks with Adrien, who nodded and she said "Because you are lying, Lila. You lied about saving Jagged Stone's cat, you lied about knowing Ladybug personally, you lied about having tinnitus, you lied about having a sprained wrist, you lied about everything! You even lied about dating Joshua Pinto! Well news flash: he's right here!" She gestured to Josh, who waved hello and she watched as everyone's eyes widened in realization. "You, Lila Rossi, have lied about almost everything to everyone just for what? Attention? Authority?"

Whatever Lila was going to say was cut off by Mr. Damocles coming into the room and announcing "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Ruth Rose Hathaway, Donald Duncan, Joshua Pinto, and Lila Rossi, go to my office! Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought that would work?
> 
> Nope.
> 
> Also, just a heads up: Chapter 41 contains major triggers related to trauma, so I will put a trigger warning at the end of Chapter 40 and the beginning of Chapter 41.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy, comment, and leave kudos!


	39. Caught and Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has finally been caught.   
> Everything should go smoothly, right?
> 
> Wrong.

"Lila lied." Alya said numbly. "Lila lied to us this whole time."

Chloe shrugged dismissively. "Hey, all you had to do was look up the information and BOOM! You wouldn't be in this mess!"

Alya just groaned and slumped down over her desk. "Chloe, you're making it worse."

Chloe just sighed. "Look, I know that I acted like a bitch, but I've changed for the better now. What I'm trying to say is: Marinette and Adrien befriended three teens who were supposed to be on vacation and those three kids became friends with them too. You guys here could have done the same thing, but you chose to believe Lila over three kids who are Kid- well, more accurately Teen- Detectives. That was a strong blow to everyone, including Mari and Adrien, as they trusted you and you turned your backs on them just for someone who can't even keep track of her lies."

She looked back at the door and said "And now the true heroes are paying the price for what you did."

XXX

Adrien glared at Lila as he stood at the door of the principal's office. "I never want to see or hear from you again. Do you understand me?"

He left before she could lie her way out of any more punishment and after him. Marinette was already in the locker room grabbing her things. Seeing him enter, she gave him a small smile. "Hey, Kitty."

He allowed his anger to dissolve at the sight of her and smiled back. "Hey, Mi'lady. How are you?"

Mari just sat down on the locker room bench and shrugged. "I'm okay... no, actually, I'm not. The five of us are getting expelled because of that bitch and her lying! Even though it's clear to everyone now that she's lying through the skin of her teeth, we are still getting punished!"

She slammed her fist down on the bench and tears entered her bluebell eyes. "It's not fair! It's not fair at all!!! Why are we getting punished when we didn't even do anything wrong?!?"

Adrien dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around Mari and pulling her to his shoulder as she started crying. Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding place (read: Mari's purse) and sat on their holders' shoulders as Mari cried. Adrien chose not to say anything until she finished crying, then said "Do you want me to get Luka, Kagami, and Chloé? I'm sure that Mr. Damocles will listen to at least one of them."

Mari snorted. "Yeah. Get a lawyer while you're at it, maybe we can take down your asshole father too."

Adrien snickered and Mari cracked a smile. "What's wrong, Kitty? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

He just shook his head and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Let's go to Luka's house. I'll text Kagami, Chloe, and the trio so we can prepare for what's next."

She nodded. 

They stepped outside just in time to see Lila sneak up behind Ruth Rose and shove her off the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to end well...


	40. It All Comes Down To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these next two chapters directly after the beginning chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not as smooth.

The scream that burst from Ruth Rose's throat was nothing compared to Josh’s rage. In the blink of an eye, Lila had turned from fake angel to real demon and back. Ruth Rose’s fear had the boys full in its grip. They barely knew what they were doing, but they somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Breathing heavily, Josh gently pulled her to her feet. Dink could tell how close Josh was to snapping, so he put his arms around his soulmates and left the school behind. They heard people calling after them, but they paid them no attention.

The trio blinked and found themselves on the Bridge of Locks, known for, well, being a bridge with locks everywhere along the walls. There was a few-years-old notice on a lamppost asking people to not put locks on the walls of the bridge, but from what Dink could see, they didn't really listen.

Ruth Rose suddenly paused and asked  _ ‘Can we stop here?’ _

Josh nodded, sat her on a bench, then sat on her right. Dink sat on her left. 

Josh slowly shook his head.  _ ‘I swear, I'm taking you back to Chloe’s hotel right now, then coming back to school and murdering Lila.’ _

Dink smirked, knowing that he meant it in a joking way and in a serious way at the same time.  _ ‘Ok, ways to kill Lila and not get caught. Go.’ _

Josh frowned for a moment, then snapped his fingers.  _ ‘1)Throw her off the bridge.  _

_ 2) Kidnap her and throw her off the bridge. _

_ 3) Kidnap her, drop her off of the Arc de Triomphe, and THEN throw her off the bridge.’ _

They didn't notice the Akuma hovering nearby.

They did notice Andre, the romantic ice cream man, walking nearby with his ice cream cart. He saw them and cried out, “Hello, children. If you’re not okay, shall some ice cream brighten your day?”

Ruth Rose managed a shaken smile and nodded. The two boys positioned her between them and hobbled over to the cart.

“Hmm,” Andre said, studying them. “Aha! I've got it. When there is a love of three, do not fret, just leave it to me!”

“Strawberry for his hair, blueberry for her eyes,” handing a cone to Dink.

“Banana for his hair, cherry for his hair,” handing a cone to Ruth Rose.

“And banana for his hair, blueberry for her eyes,” handing a cone to Josh.

“Thank you, Andre!” They responded. 

The romantic man started singing in Italian as he left the bridge and they went back to the bench. 

They ate in silence. But Ruth Rose was the one who started crying first. She put her halfway finished ice cream down on the bench and just sobbed. Josh put his ice cream down and put his arm around her to let her cry on his shoulder. She took a few shuddering breaths, then slowly started talking.

“Does anyone know we left school? I mean,” she sniffled, “does anyone know where we are?”

Dink shook his head. “No.”

“Good,” She said. “I don't want anyone to come looking for us.”

Dink leaned on her other shoulder and slowly shook his head. He blinked, suddenly confused.

“I did tell you that the upcoming trial’s canceled, right?” He asked, turning to them.

Josh stared at him in shock. “Seriously?” He whispered.

He started to shake.

“They're just letting him go? After what he did to us?”

At that specific moment, Dink caught a glimpse of Josh subconsciously tracing a mark and a few “barely-there” scars on his wrist.

“No. He apparently plead guilty while we were over here.”

Ruth Rose snorted. “Sure, like that's really going to happen. Not that I don't want it to happen, I just can't believe it.”

She stared out at the water.

“What changed his mind?” She wondered.

Dink sighed. “God only knows.”

As they stared out at the water, they didn't notice the Akuma flying closer to the conjoined locks in their hands.

Gradually, their anger began to worsen. 

Ruth Rose:  _ I just don't understand. _

She was starting to shake in their arms.

Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose:  _ Why’d she come after us? _

The Akuma flew closer.

All three of them yelled at the top of their lungs.

“We didn't do anything to her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
> It mentions all of the following:  
>  Rape/non-con  
>  Kidnapping  
>  Physical, Mental, and Emotional Torture/Abuse  
>  Near-Death Experiences  
>  Trauma (severe amounts of trauma)
> 
> If you are triggered by any of the above, please know that there is someone who cares for you.


	41. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally learn the truth.
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
> It mentions all of the following:  
> • Rape/non-con  
> • Kidnapping  
> • Physical, Mental, and Emotional Torture/Abuse  
> • Near-Death Experiences  
> • Trauma (severe amounts of trauma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, spoilers for the FNAF series I'm writing. I've tried every other thing I can think of, but I can't write this chapter without spoiling it. So I'm sorry.

Dink gasped as the world suddenly turned into different shades of purple and found himself, Josh, and Ruth Rose standing in an empty room with Hawkmoth standing before them.

 _ **"Hello, Children."**_ He said, placing his cane on the ground between them. _**"I have been waiting for you for a very long time..."**_

Dink gulped and said bravely "What do you want with us?"

He chuckled. _**"Why, I just want to give you the chance you deserve, that’s all. The chance for the truth to finally be told."**_

"The truth?" Dink asked, feeling his hands clench as he shook in anger. "You want the truth?!?"

Josh placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and spoke with an casual tone, though Dink knew otherwise. "On June 10, 1985, our parents were kidnapped and taken hostage by a man named William Afton. He held them hostage for two years until they finally escaped on June 5, 1987, at the cost of Ruth Rose's uncle's life. From then on, everything was fine..."

"Until Afton reappeared again on June 5, 2020, and tried to kill us by hitting us with a car." Dink muttered.

Ruth Rose squeezed his and Josh's hands and Josh continued "We survived, but we didn't remember what had happened until last summer. William tried to use me to commit a crime, but thankfully Dink and Ruth Rose here found out about that and stopped me from committing a crime before I actually went through with it. After that, we were kidnapped and taken to Arizona..." Josh started shaking from the trauma, pain, and anger. "Where we went through the most horrifying experience we had ever gone through and will go through."

Hawkmoth opened his mouth to say something, but Josh was on a roll now and there was no stopping him.

"Ruth Rose was raped twice and she doesn't remember either time. Dink nearly lost his limbs to a robot bear's mouth. I nearly drowned trying to escape several different times. We were nearly stabbed to death or crushed to death on several different occasions! When our parents and some family friends finally found and rescued us, we thought they were hallucinations and refused to go with them! So there! There is your truth!" He spat out, his body shivering with pure untamed anger along with Dink's and Ruth Rose's.

Ruth Rose suddenly giggled. "That went better than our therapy sessions." 

The boys started laughing along with her and Josh grinned. "Sorry, Hawkmoth. But we have to go now. We have lives to live out, after all."

They walked toward the door to their own minds, then Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and their hands froze around the akumatized locks still in them.

"What did you just do?" Ruth Rose whispered fearfully.

 _ **"It's a new power I have."**_ He answered, a wicked grin forming quickly on his face. _**"It allows me to take full control of the Akuma's object... and the people that are holding it."**_

Dink's eyes flew wide. "NO! YOU CAN'T! WE SAID NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!"

 _ **"You don't have a choice..."**_ Hawkmoth growled, his hands tightening on his cane. **_"You WILL do as I tell you!!!"_**

"NO, WE WON'T!!!" The trio yelled in unison, stumbling away from the door and clutching their heads in pain. "LET US GO!!! PLEASE!!! YOU'RE HURTING US!!!"

_**"I will not..."** _

_**"Truthseeker."** _

XXX

Natalie Sancoeur knew better than to argue with a determined Gabriel Agreste. But after what Gabriel had just pulled on those three (CLEARLY TRAUMATIZED) kids, she knew exactly what she had to do.

"WHAT THE HELL, GABRIEL?!?" She yelled, her hand sliding the Peacock Miraculous and the Miraculous Grimore in her bag. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?"

"I can see what I have done." Gabriel said calmly. "I have created the perfect Akuma to take down Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"BUT THEY'RE CHILDREN, GABRIEL!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT THEY TOLD YOU?!? YOU'VE ONLY MADE IT WORSE!!!" Natalie yelled, then something struck her.

"You forcefully powered up Nooroo, didn't you?" She breathed.

Gabriel turned to her with a maddened and wicked smile on his face. "I am in full control of the Akuma now, Natalie. Those pesky heroes think that they can reach the people inside... Well..." he smirked. "There is only me now."

He turned back to face the front and Natalie found herself backing away from him. This was NOT the man she loved. This was not the man that Emilie loved.

This was a monster. 

She grabbed her bag and started running for that Ladyblogger's place. Hopefully, Ladybug would be there and listen to her warning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, here we go!
> 
> (I posted the chapter before it was finished, but I've fixed it now!)


	42. Truthseeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Team face off against Truthseeker and Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na-na-na-na-na-na
> 
> I'm gonna start a fight.

Ladybug glanced at Chat as they stood together on the Arc de Triomph with the other heroes and stared at the scene below. Civilians were bound together in neon purple chains that seemed to be coming from the hands of what was clearly an Akuma. It (or she) looked almost exactly like the fairies from Befana's Akuma, but this one had strawberry blond curly hair that went down to her shoulders and angel-like wings coming from her back. Ladybug took a deep breath, looked at Viperion, and said "When we get down there, set your Second Chance up. Ryuko, see if you can distract the Akuma so Queen Bee can use her Venom on it. Chat and I will try to get the civilians out of the way."

Queen Bee smiled. "Sure thing, Ladybug!" Her smile quickly faded. "But what about Zorro, Oogway, and Honeybee? We haven't heard from them since they left the school."

Viperion cleared his throat. "We'll find them. They probably are among the civilians captured."

Ladybug shot him a grateful look before shouting "Let's go!" and leaping down from the monument onto the battlefield below. Viperion shouted "Second Chance!" and set his timer, while Chat and Ryuko ran toward the civilians below. Ladybug swung her yo-yo around as the Akuma stood to her feet and held out her arms. Chains suddenly emerged from her hands and shot toward the heroes. 

"Don't let the chains touch you!" Viperion shouted as he dodged a chain. "They'll make you reveal the truth, no matter what truth it is. That's the only way to break the chains!"

"Thanks for that advice!" Chat shouted as he leapt over one chain and used his baton to deflect another, sending it back toward the Akuma before a cane swung through the air and sent it back toward him. 

"Chat!" Ryuko yelled before shouting "Wind Dragon!" She disappeared in a gust of wind and the chain hovered in mid-air for a few moments, then crashed to the ground. 

"That was Hawkmoth." Chat breathed. "But what's he doing here?"

He got his answer as "Truthseeker" suddenly attacked them, swinging chains in her hands like Ladybug's yo-yo before hurling one at Ryuko and Chat.

"Venom!" Queen Bee yelled.

Truthseeker suddenly ducked under the heroine's attack, and Queen Bee gasped as her stinger connected straight with Ryuko's chest. 

"No!" Ladybug yelled, her yo-yo temporarily stopped spinning as she faltered in her step. Then...

_**"Ladybug, I am Mayura. I am here to correct all the wrongs that Hawkmoth has made in this city. Please accept my dearest apologies for what I have done... and let your pain and despair form a helper to succeed in your mission."** _

Viperion made a choking noise as he said tightly, "Do it, Ladybug. We can trust her."

Ladybug felt her tears pour down her face as she whispered "I accept."

There was a flash of blue light around her and Truthseeker suddenly snarled in Hawkmoth's voice _**"Traitor!!! How dare you help them defeat me?!?"**_

_**"You have gone too far for me, Hawkmoth. I left because you are no longer the man I love. You are a monster, and I intend to fix every mistake that we have made. That you have made."**_ Mayura retorted as she stepped onto the battlefield, the Senti-monster at her side-

"SENTI-BUG?!?" Chat gasped as he dodged another attack from Truthseeker. "M'Lady-"

Ladybug smiled at him with tears still flowing from her eyes. "I know."

She started swinging her yo-yo again and shouted "Lucky Charm!"

The Lucky Charm landed in her hands and she frowned. "A key? To what..."

Her Lucky Vision chose that moment to reveal three innocent locks hanging from Truthseeker's belt and she gasped. "Senti-bug! You and I use our yo-yos to trip Truthseeker! Queen, use your Venom on Truthseeker while Chat uses Cataclysm on the locks!"

"Got it, Ladybug!" The heroines chorused. "Let's go!"

The two Ladybugs swung to opposite sides of the fight and threw their yo-yos at each other, catching them in unison as Truthseeker lunged for Viperion. She tripped over the strings with a cry and landed on her hands. 

"Venom!" Queen Bee yelled and stabbed the stinger into the Akuma's back. It froze with a yellow light and Chat quickly ran over. "Cataclysm!"

The locks faded into a dark gray ash as the butterfly flew out of them. Ladybug smiled. "No more evil-doing for you, Akuma." She caught the Akuma and purified it, knowing that it would go straight back to Hawkmoth and gestured for Mayura and Queen Bee to go take care of him. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As the cure swept through the city, she gasped in shock as the Akuma's body rippled and divided into the familiar and unconscious faces of Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be so fun...
> 
> *starts cackling like a deranged maniac*


	43. A Sound of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is pissed.
> 
> And makes one of the biggest mistakes in her entire life.
> 
> IM SORRY-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio have been awake for fifteen minutes by this point. Everyone has detransformed, including Gabriel, who no longer has the Butterfly Miraculous.

Lila angrily stormed to the trio and slapped Ruth Rose across the face. "This is your fault." She snarled. "Did you not think about how this would affect me?"

Ruth Rose's face burned, but she kept her cool as she said "I never lied, Lila."

The class went quiet, then Alya spoke up. "Hey... Guys...? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted-"

Josh rolled his eyes. "You don't mean it." When Alya jerked back as if she had been punched, he continued "You listened to Lila over us, your best friends, and anyone else with common sense. So until you mean it, we want nothing to do with you." He stared at the rest of the class. "Any of you."

Lila let out a pained scream. "Why do you keep taking the spotlight away from me? I was wanted! I was worshipped! I was loved! I was a goddess and everyone knew it! But no! You three show up, and you take my perfect life away from me!!!"

Dink snapped at her "HEY! WE DID NOT START THIS FIRE! WE DID NOT LIGHT IT, BUT WE DEFINITELY TRIED TO FIGHT IT!!!"

Lila growled and stormed over to Adrien and Marinette, grabbing their Miraculous and ripping it away from them.

"Lila, No!!!" Marinette screamed, reaching for the earrings as her ears bled onto her neck.

Lila shook her head. "And you! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I gave you a chance to fall in with the crowd and you said no. I would be everything everyone had ever dreamed of and let me tell them what to do! I would be a goddess! I would have Adrien all to myself and never let him go!"

Adrien hissed loudly at that as Luka and Kagami protectively appeared next to the duo.

Lila took a deep breath and screamed **"I just wish my world was perfect-"** she narrowed her eyes at the trio. **"And that your parents died at that Goddamned birthday party!!!"**

Everyone immediately jerked back as if they had been punched in the stomach, the sound of thunder echoing overhead only gave it more effect as the trio's eyes widened in horror. She briefly wondered where the red and black spinning lights were coming from-

Before she looked down and saw that she still had the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous clutched in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Oops?


	44. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila deals with the aftermath of her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who ordered the one-two gut punch?

Lila blinked awake and sat up straight in her bed, her hands flying straight to her earrings as she exhaled sharply. Marinette's voice still rang through her mind as she screamed "NO" before the wish activated-

The wish.

She flung back her covers and ran to her computer, furiously pounding the keys as she searched for the information-

_[Link: Matpat's Latest Theory on Five Nights of Freddy's...]_

_[Link: US President Zachary Thornton announces new law that...]_

_[Link: Crimes rates in US continue to skyrocket...]_

She sat back in her seat and grinned. She did it. Whatever she did, it had worked. There was no mention of the trio anywhere.

She won.

"Have you finally learned your lesson?" The creature, Plagg, growled as he hovered next to a sobbing Tikki.

She scoffed. "What lesson is there for me to learn?"

Plagg flew to her face and growled "You will pay for this!"

Lila shook her head. "No, I won't. Now come on. I have school to attend."

XXX

Lila entered the classroom as people began to enter the room. Alya and Niño were talking to each other with confused looks on their faces, which quickly faded when they saw her.

"Lila!" Alya cried out, getting out of her seat to hug her. "How's my bestie doing?"

Lila smiled before something struck her. "What about Marinette?" 

"Who's Marinette?" Alix asked, looking confused again.

Lila felt her heart grow in size, so she repeated "Where's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloe Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi, and Luka Couffaine?" 

Alya blinked as her face creased in confusion. "No one by those names has ever existed, Lila. Are you feeling alright?"

Her heart froze and she felt like someone was screaming at her before shaking her head. "Yes, I'm alright. It's just a bad dream I had, that's all."

She sat down at her desk as Adrien walked in, a troubled look on his face as he sat down at his seat, which was right next to hers. She smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Adrien?"

Adrien lifted his head to look at her, tears shining in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're crying." Niño said softly.

Adrien frowned. "Huh. Everything's fine, guys."

Miss Bustier walked in with four students walking behind her, and Lila just about thought that the wish hadn't worked after all, but then she realized that these four looked completely different. One was an African-American boy with green clothing, the next was a brown-haired white boy with a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans, the next was a girl with a white dress shirt with a purple vest and her long blond hair pulled back in a braid. She craned her neck to get a glimpse of the fourth one, and fell out of her seat with a cry of pain. Someone gently pulled her to her feet and said softly "You need to be careful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Miss Bustier clapped her hands together. "Alright, everyone. We have four new students with us today! This is Allan Allard," The African-American waved his hand. "Claude Chevalier," The brunette waved his hand excitedly and the class chuckled. "Allegra Blanchet," The blond girl waved her hand at the class then returned it to Claude's side.

"And lastly," she turned to the Asian boy who had pulled Lila up from the floor, who shuffled his feet together nervously and smiled at the class.

"I'm Marshall Li."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!
> 
> That's done! Now for the Quantic Kids' last names:  
> Allan Allard- noble  
> Claude Chevalier- knight  
> Allegra Blanchet- blond, pure
> 
> See you next chapter!


	45. Le Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a Peacock.

He knew something was wrong the moment he walked downstairs. Everything just screamed "WRONG WRONG WRONG". He asked where she was.

Where who was?

Where SHE was.

They had no idea who he was talking about.

They called him crazy. 

They beat him up. 

They sent him away to a prison. To "get help" for his sudden insanity.

They were the ones who needed help.

He was curled up in his cell, sobbing when a woman walked in. Claiming to be his "therapist", she introduced him to the world of magic and Miraculouses and Kwamis.

He accepted instantly and left with her to her home. They trained together, day after day, night after night, the woman teaching him the ways of each and every Miraculous and Kwami, him learning so much more than what he thought he could. 

Well, almost each and every Kwami.

He learned about Tikki and Plagg, the Kwamis of Creation and Destruction, who had been taken away from their fellow Kwamis and forced into captivity. It was then he learned that the wish their captor made had altered their world, their universe.

He immediately dropped to his knees and sobbed. There, in the basement of an old, empty mansion, he vowed to fix this mess. To save them all.

The woman was proud and she told him a story about a Peacock.

Peacocks were vain and cruel. But some were caring and kind. All Peacocks hated change.

"And that is my final gift to you." She said that day he learned the truth. "From Peacock-" She took the blue brooch off her chest and de-transformed, holding the brooch out to him. 

"To Peacock."

Now he stood alone on the top of the Eiffel Tower, holding the Miraculous of the Peacock in his hands. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he held it, the rest of his body staying motionless as he wept for everything and everyone he had lost.

But now, it was his turn to make things right. 

"Duusu." He whispered, his voice choked up from his own despair and sadness.

He took a deep breath.

**"SPREAD MY FEATHERS!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm extremely grateful for everyone who commented, subscribed, or left kudos. You kept me going even when I kept feeling like this wasn't going to get any attention.  
> So thank you.  
> All of you.  
> And I have a question:  
> Does anyone want a sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter? As soon as you all and my beta readers tell me what to write...
> 
> Yes, I have beta readers. This may be my first fanfic, but I'm not stupid.
> 
> Also, you want a backstory for the Mystery-verse? That is on the way, after I finish this work...
> 
> See you soon, and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
